OCTVE and TOGA
by Miko 56
Summary: Well two teams stayed in the emerald forests in three days which the others thought they were dead now they are back with much more to give between trouble and destruction.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Meet teams OCTVE (Octave) and TOGA**

**"Talos get back here!" Avo shouted as Talos just shrugged and raised his arms in the air, acting in challenge of the Ursas that surrounds them.**

"Come on you limp dicks!" Talos yelled as he blocked a swipe of an Ursa using his round shield and then knocked it down using his Kopis, Avo sighed as he joined his brother in the fray.

"Terry, Erika with me! Velvet, Oscar watch out for strays and Olga, Garth cover us!" Avo charged to aid his brother, the Nevermore glided overhead them but was repelled by Olga and Garth, who were using glyphs and dust.

"This ain't good" Terry whispered under his breath as he dodged an Ursa charged then threw his javelin which bounced back and became a gladius, "wanna play with me big guy?" he tightened his grip at the gladius as he received the momentum of the Ursa's charge and then stab it repeatedly in the guts.

"This is what I call a fight!" Talos said as he kicked an Ursa to the ground, Erika was already laughing as she surgically cut down eight Ursa's.

"Still this ain't to be compared with the battles in the tournament!" She barked as she stabbed an Ursa in the head and then kicked it, "I can still remember the moments of glory and blood in there!".

"Damn idiots we should have just grab the objective not make a fucking warzone!" Avo yelled as he cut down three Ursas and then went alongside his brother, they stayed for three days in the Emerald forest killing every creatures of Grimm till they are all satisfied.

* * *

"So that is why we didn't get at the entrance ceremony" Avo explained, Jaune was fascinated by their tale that he just listened, his other team mates as well as Team RWBY wondered how this guys managed to get out of the forest alive.

"I know it's impossible, Prof. Ozpin was a bit surprised that we were still alive" Avo grabbed his guitar and then started checking for a tune, "damn this things a wreck!" He exclaimed as he put it aside.

"Yeah and Avo stayed at the hospital for...what was it?" Talos sat next to his brother, Terry followed.

"Severe malnutrition bro, well Terry and Garth suffered from it also along with some minor injuries for Erika, Velvet, Olga and Oscar" Avo said as he ate his bacon and eggs.

"Well at the very least I didn't had to be carried" Terry retorted as he looked at Velvet then smiled "you okay?" The faunus blushed.

"Yeah sort of..." she stood up and then went across team CRDNL's table only to get picked on by Cardine Winchester, Terry clenched his fist and stood up but Talos held him only to be pushed away by a very angry Terry.

"Enough!" Terry pushed Cardine away from Velvet before he can abuse her further, Cardine began to regain his posture and then stared at Terry, irritation was reigning in his eyes.

"Why you wanna take her place?"

"Why don't you make me?"

Teams RWBY and JNPR stood up trying to stop a cafeteria brawl but Avo stopped them.

"Well how about we settle this in the Arena but of course its not fair if Terry's the only one fighting" Talos smiled at this, he knew he was having a pretty good day.

Talos and Avo Stormcrown, brothers who came from Remnant's most dangerous wasteland, the Northern Kingdom, the two of them are sons of a businessman who owned small scale dust mining company, Heinrich Stormcrown, due to some reason, most known for Heinrich's tolerance of the faunus race, he was killed in a lynching along with several Faunus, his sons were thrown out but the two survived and became great hunters and fighters in the tournament.

At least that was what Blake read about the brothers, 'the gods of war', as they are known quite creepy as she saw Avo grinning at the commotion and Talos who was making the rules and is exceptionally intimidating.

"Hey what's wrong?" Oscar went inside the cafeteria with Erika and Velvet.

"Please Oscar stop them!" Velvet said as Oscar just ignored her and then went to Talos.

"What's the matter?"

Talos shrugged and then pointed at Terry, "well Prince Charming over here wanted to save Princess over there..." Talos sighed and then looked at Oscar "why?".

"Can I join in?"

"Why not?"

"Well we got another competitor to team up with Prince Charming!" Talos shouted, "okay bets up people who's going to bet 50 lien?" about ten people raise there hands.

"Seriously?" Yang said as she looked at Avo who was smiling.

"You're fine with that?" Weiss said as she tried to go past Avo.

Avo looked at them "awww...come on! We've been out of the forest in three days I'm sure a little brawl would remind us of civilization".

"Whatever" Weiss said as she just walked away her teammates following her, except for team JNPR who decided to watch the match.

* * *

**Author's note: So I've watched RWBY then thought of making a fanfic about it but of course just an experiment!**

**Well Talos was taken from the man-deity in Elder Scrolls series, Avo taken from Fable I 's god of light and goodness. Their fighting style is a bit more Spartan and berserker, along with Erika, Terry's fighting style is a bit Roman (yeah I'm obsessed with Greco-Roman fighting style) Oscar is more like Robin Hood or Green Arrow, Garth is a glyph master along with Velvet, Olga is a sniper and lance type like Phyrra but a little different because her style is more Swiss than Greek.**

**Pairings I can't think of anything but its purely Terry x Velvet to me!**

**P.S. Hello Criticisms and Praises are appreciated.**

**Miko 56**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The arena**

**"What the hell?!" Yang almost went berserk when some random guy pushed past her, there were also other students who went rushing to go to the practice arena.**

"What a bunch of degenerates" Weiss said in frustration as another went across her.

"Come on we got to be quick before the betting is close!"

"Ahem! Ahem! Sound check! Okay! Good morning Beacon! This is your host Talos Stormcrown, with me is my brother, hey Puppy dearest!"

"Shut up! Dumbass!"

"Whatever, so quite a match we have here right bro?"

Team RWBY was shocked, did they just invaded the sound system? Well it wasn't long until a very familiar voice went in.

"Quite right Talos, Avo, we sure have a good match today" It was Prof. Ozpin! He actually encouraged it.

"Well so the bets are 10000 lien to Team CRDL and 12000 lien to Oscar and Terry, and yeah its a four vs two match and it's a good match as Prof. Ozpin said"

"That's right Avo" Prof. Ozpin cleared his throat, it wasn't long till Prof. Goodwitch went in.

"So this match today is sponsored by the Beacon school community" Talos said as Glynda Goodwitch tried to shut the sound system but was stopped by Ozpin.

"Come on Prof. Goodwitch the Arena hasn't seen its good fights right boys?" He looked at the two brothers who gulped at Prof. Goodwitch's glare but nodded all the same.

"But Prof. Ozpin we don't encourage brawls, especially-" Prof. Ozpin just gave her his 'it's alright to let the kids run amok' smile that she just went silent and shut the door, "so boys you may continue" the brothers cleared their throat.

"Okay looks like the match is about to begin!"

At the arena, Oscar dodged Russel's charged and then parried Lark's sword swing using his bow, Terry threw his spear at Cardine who caught then tossed it back at Terry who just took it, he knocked Dove out using his shield and then proceeded to Cardine who made a large swipe at Terry which he just blocked using his shield before punching Cardine using the hilt of his sword. Oscar swiped Lark's feet and then whacked him in the face with a bow, he blocked the backstab of Russel and then punched him in the face.

"Hohoho! All that was left is Cardine Winchester!" Talos said as he looked at the arena then turned his attention at the knocked out fighters "what a bunch of wimps! Right Puppy Dearest?".

"Shut up Dumbass!"

"Ohh too touchy!" Team RWBY had just entered the arena and then saw in amazement at what Oscar and Terry did with Team CRDL.

"Those two didn't just...?"

"They did survive in the Emerald forest in three days"

Cardine went for Oscar but he just kicked him between the legs and then let Terry finish the job, "your fight, right?" Oscar patted Terry's shoulder, but he just shrugged, then pointed his gladius at Cardine.

"Beg"

"Ple...Please I'll leave the faunus alone please just don't kill me!" Cardine was peeing his pants now, Terry eyed Cardine "that faunus has a name douchebag" he hissed.

"I'll Leave Velvet alone! I swear!" Cardine pleaded, Terry considered this and then for some moment he was itching to gut the guy then and there but then he sheathed his sword, "no..." he said as he left the arena.

"There are many people worth to kill, you're not just one of them" he said as he left a defeated Cardine Winchester.

"So Prof. Ozpin how's the match?" Talos asked, Prof. Ozpin chuckled.

"It was good Mr. Stormcrown" he looked at Avo who was doing the math, "hope you share your winnings..." he waved at them goodbye and left them, Talos grinned at Avo, who was now counting the money.

"So its 90-10 for the promoter which is us right?"

"Yeah"

"So how the hell would 100 people share the 10%?"

"I don't know" The brothers just looked at each other and then laughed.

"Whatever the money's ours" they both pocketed the money and then left the Sound systems room.

* * *

**Author's note: So yeah this is the chapter 1 of this fanfic, hope it turns well enough.**

**Well I still haven't decided with the pairings yet so please comment!**

**Criticisms and Praises are appreciated!**

**Miko 56**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: You do it for yourself**

**Terry woke up with a start, he saw Velvet on the next bed and then softened, he smiled as he saw her stirred from her sleep, he yawned and then stretched his legs and arms up, he opened the curtains then greeted the morning sun. What peeked his interest was that Jaune was cutting off firewood, he went to the bathroom and then brushed his teeth before going to the man.**

"Quite a good start to exercise in the morning isn't it?" Jaune was surprised as he saw Terry.

"Well its just one of the exercise program that Pyrrha set on me so that I can better swing my sword and hold my shield firmer" Jaune said as he set a stump on the block.

"That's interesting" Terry eyed Jaune as he raised the ax in the air and then brought it down, but the ax just went halfway through, Terry chuckled at the Team leader of Team JNPR.

"I don't get it where did I go wrong?" Jaune asked himself.

"Maybe its because of your breathing" Terry suggested as Jaune looked at him, "why don't you take a deep breath and then exhale it quickly when you bring down the ax" Terry took the half-cut stump then set a new one.

"Thanks" Jaune muttered as he took a deep breath and then raised the ax high in the air and then exhaling and bringing it down, he was shocked to see that Terry's advice worked.

"Wow!" He cried, Terry smiled and then patted Jaune on the shoulder.

"Do it again" Terry encouraged him as he walked to the path where the cafeteria was.

"Thanks Terry" Jaune said, Terry shook his head.

"Jaune you did it for yourself, you did it because of your passion, not me" he said as he continued walking.

After the exercise the team leader of Team JNPR went with his friends, the food was Ren's special Bacon and Pancakes, "I wondered why Terry often undermine himself" Jaune asked his team or to no one in particular at all it wasn't long till someone grabbed his fork and then ate a piece of his pancake and bacon, Jaune looked up to see Avo.

"Well it wasn't because Terry often undermine himself but because he is right, you help yourself, he just gave you an advice and you did it yourself, its just like giving you the means and you're on your own" Avo said as he looked at Team JNPR, "what is there something in my face?" Team JNPR shook their heads, Avo then went to his team's table.

"Strange" Pyrrha said as she continued eating her breakfast she then saw that Jaune's food was almost finished because of Avo, "you can take mine Jaune" she said but Jaune shook his head.

"Thanks Pyrrha but-..." Pyrrha put her food on his plate, "I insist Jaune" she said, "alright..." Jaune just put a hand on the back of his neck, feeling a little guilty and grateful at the red head warrior.

"That wasn't nice" Avo turned around and then saw Blake.

"Oh sweet kitty, what have you gotten yourself now?" Blake raised an eyebrow at him.

"I can smell you and yeah I'm a faunus and proud of it" out of Avo's grey hair two dog ears raised alert and ready.

"I now know why Talos is calling you Puppy dearest" Blake smirked at Avo who sighed.

"Yeah, yeah whatever kitty cat, the bow doesn't look good on you, you might as well take Velvet for example, she's a faunus and she never even tried to hide it" Blake glared at Avo at the mention of the poor girl.

"Blake Belladona, quite a strange name, Blake the beautiful lady" Blake blushed at the translation of her name, Avo saw this and then continued, "the only Blake that I know of was Blake Kuroneko 'black cat' as was in this tongue" she shivered at the mention of her old title, "a very loyal agent of the White Fang responsible for the various raids and she had a partner, Adam Taurus or Adam the Bull".

"How did you know about that?" Blake demanded, her hands turning to her weapon if ever Avo showed any hostility, Avo saw this and then raised his hand in a peace gesture.

"Hey I was once a bounty hunter, so yeah we once worked on a trail on you and your buddy but of course we dropped it off since you disappeared out of trace" the atmosphere changed but relaxed "and without you of course the bounty was half what me and my brother wanted so yeah we quickly quit the job".

"So will you get me now?" Blake daringly looked at Avo who smiled.

"That depends sweet kitty" he studied the girl in front of him and then at her friends, "did they know about your little secret?" he looked back at Blake who nodded.

"Yes"

"Then no I wont get you"

"Why? I mean I'm a criminal..."

"You changed for yourself right? It takes a lot of effort to become good and a great effort to turn away your evil nature" he went away and then turned at Blake "if you have an evil nature".

What a strange guy, Blake said as she joined her friends. Talos was eyeing the two of them as they talked and was chuckling to himself at what his brother has gotten himself into.

* * *

**Author's note: I don't know what pairing to make so please help me!**

**Criticism and Praises are appreciated**

**Miko 56**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Classes and fights don't mix**

**Talos was getting pissed, apparently it was the last straw, Math class, Prof. Goodwitch was simply giving him a hard time and why the hell does he need this crap anyway, he wouldn't even use mathematics when fighting Ursas or Beowolves as long as there is a lot of them he would just take them down, he sighed as he drifted himself off to sleep only to be tossed by a chalk by that sexy yet cock-blocking vixen.**

"Ouch!" Talos went up then saw Prof. Goodwitch glaring at him.

"Oh hey Prof. Goodwitch never thought you're in here" the whole class laughed at him, Prof. Goodwitch sighed as she waved her whip silencing them all, Talos could have sworn that he was six feet near hell, as he saw the eyes of Prof. Goodwitch, eyeing him like she was going to kill him then and there.

The class was over and Talos was forced to stay in the classroom.

"Never in my life have I seen a student so uncooperative such as you Mr. Stormcrown" Prof. Goodwitch said, Talos just shrugged.

"Hey I'm not that uncooperative I mean look at Jaune and Ruby they're sleeping in your class" he retorted, Prof. Goodwitch landed her whip on his table, a few inches and he would go home red handed, literally.

"At least they perfect every seatwork and quizzes I gave them" Prof. Goodwitch argued at the man before her, Talos Stormcrown, he was a good fighter with an attitude to balance it.

Talos sighed as he stared at the blond teacher in front of him, "come on Prof, I mean it doesn't even matter how many enemies but rather where they are" Prof. Goodwitch face palmed herself and then decided she must deal with this attitude of his.

"I will assign you a project, bring me fifty math problems, self made and I want you to teach in my class" Talos grumbled in disgust but couldn't say anything but quickly agreed since he had no choice, "you may leave Mr. Stormcrown".

Back at the dorms, Talos tossed aside a couple of books and then started to get cracking, "Oh hey brother how are you doing?" his brother entered the dorm along with Olga and Garth, but then noticed the pile of books that are lying across his bed, so Avo quickly got the message, "quite rare to see you studying".

"Why do you think?" Talos tossed a book about Analytic Geometry, "man what's used is having to identify x and y when you're gutting a Nevermore or chopping off an Ursa to pieces?" he complained and threw a tantrum, his teammates sighed at their leader.

"How about we help you" Olga said, a blush bloomed in her cheeks, Talos looked at her and then at the others.

"Are you really going to help me guys?"

"No! I'm going out, Garth and Olga will help you right guys?" Olga only nodded whereas Garth shook his head.

"Why Garth?" Talos asked, Garth pointed at his bed where a mountain of books was settled.

"I need to finish a lot of assignments" Garth said as he went to his bed and then started working, Talos looked at Olga who began to approach him and then picked up a book about algebra.

"You just need to..."

Class didn't become a bore the next day and since then Talos knew the importance of math until...until he forgot about his lessons with Olga.

* * *

**Author's note: I couldn't make a pairing but of course you're all welcome to recommend me something! I had to improvise on this chapter though**

**Criticisms and praises are appreciated!**

**Miko56**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Whenever it takes its toll (Part 1)**

**Damn its coming again, Avo thought as he went to the dormitory bathroom and then washed his face, "Damn it!" He swallowed as he slammed his fist at the sink, I'm in Heat.**

It was normal for every faunus in Remnant to be awaken by their sexuality and hidden desire, the period where everything in a faunus body was enhanced and conditioned to mate, Avo shivered, well yeah he knew about that condition but that doesn't mean that he should entertain it, "who's in the bathroom?" A female voice said, Avo froze and then saw Nora, he then imagined what would it feel to run his hands over that beautiful, supple and perfect body of hers, he shook his head and then grunted, he left.

"Did I do something?" Nora said, bewildered at the strange act.

Why? Why? Avo returned to his dorm room only to find himself at the room of Team RWBY, great, Avo face palmed himself as he saw the strange looks that Team RWBY was giving.

"Oh hey, good morning?" Yang said as she saw the flustered and obviously bad mood Avo.

"Don't get the wrong idea ladies, I didn't went here just to take a peek at you well yeah I would love to but no, I don't want a rich, pompous brat..." he indicated at Weiss who became red with anger, "...and no I'm not into kiddy porn..." Avo indicated at Ruby Rose who became a little angry at him, "...so much as I would love a rough sex but nah, pass..." He looked at Yang who was a bit shocked at his outburst, "...and yeah I don't like textbook sex..." He looked at Blake who was reading a book, "Ninjas of love that is so old I'm telling you sweet kitty".

"What the heck is wrong with that guy?!" Weiss screamed as Avo left the door, it wasn't long till a knock was heard, "again..." Weiss groaned but instead of Avo it was Talos, he looked really worried.

"Have you seen my brother?" He said, Weiss sighed.

"Well he just went here and had an outburst about his sexual preference with women" Yang said, Talos snickered but then turned serious.

"I mean seriously where did he go?" Ruby pointed at the right side as to where Avo actually go, Talos sighed.

"What's wrong with your brother anyway?" Ruby asked, Talos looked at her and then at Team RWBY.

"My brother is in heat and yeah I mean by heat, I mean the sexually crazed animal period" well it was more shocking than Avo's outburst.

"You mean your brother is horny right now?"

"Is that why he rushed in our room looking flustered?"

"Guys...-" Blake tried to make it sound normal but her teammates peppered Talos with questions.

"Guys stop it!"

They turned their sights to Blake, she shook her head.

"Avo is a faunus and yeah since I'm also faunus, I will also experience it" Blake blushed a bit, Ruby looked at Talos.

"How can you be brothers? If he's a faunus and you're a human..." Talos sighed as he tried to remember how long was it since the day he and his brother became 'the lost sons of the north'.

"He isn't actually my brother, truth is he was adopted by my father..." Talos began as he remembered the day, when a faunus reached their estate, his father welcoming the man along with the thing he was carrying, "Avo's father was chased by a group of Radicals, a group bent on the eradication of the faunus race in the north" Talos looked at Blake who nodded.

"The Radicals, we often had confrontation with them, back when I was a Whitefang member and I'm telling you it ends up bloody" she looked at Talos who continued his story.

"Avo's father begged dad to take him as he was his own child, since the two are friends and dad felt empathy for him, he took Avo and then kissed him on the forehead, Avo's father smiled and then just left..." Shouts and gunfire, that was the last thing that Talos remembered about that night, "Avo grew up within the estate having all the privilege a Stormcrown should have fame, honor and riches, but it wasn't that long if only that idiot of a servant hadn't spilled it, or if I had get my hands on that prick!" Talos clenched his fist as he remembered the servant shouting in the town and pointing at the gates of the estate.

"Dad died, when the Radicals broke in the estate, our servants where sent away, along with us" he remembered the numbness of his feet as he carried a very tired Avo to the forest.

The air grew heavy as Talos didn't continue his story, "well we just had to find my brother" he said as he was about to leave the room.

"Why?" Ruby asked as she and her teammates tensed.

"Well it's because my brother when in heat might hurt himself"

* * *

**Author's note: well I don't know about the outburst but yeah main reason is that Avo was simply having a hard time trying to control himself so that is why he just need to say that the ladies are unappealing to him.**

**Criticisms and Praises are appreciated**

**Miko 56**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Whenever it takes its toll (Part 2)**

**Avo staggered at a tree, he was now at the Emerald forest, half naked and holding only his hoplon and kopis, he ventured deep in the Emerald forest, hoping for an Ursa or a Beowolf to meet him and battle with him.**

"I hate this, the wait, the bloody wait!" Avo grumbled as he cut down branches and shoved small plants as he make his way, it wasn't long until he encountered a pack of beowolves, "just in time when I was getting bored!" Avo made a very loud battle cry and then charged, he block a Beowolf attempt to grapple him and then beheaded another, he stabbed a Beowolf in the neck and then stomped at its face furiously.

"Is this all you can give me!" Avo yelled in the air, bloodlust overtaking him, all the Beowolves trembled in fear and then ran, "damn right! Run!" He yelled as he cut down a tree with a single swipe.

* * *

Talos brought Terry and Oscar, with them are Team RWBY, all looking for Avo.

Oscar found a piece of branch and then sniffed at its pipes, "this branch is cut new..." Oscar looked around and then saw where the branch is cut, "Talos! Your brother went this way!" Oscar urged them to follow him.

"I'll just ran through the trees and then see if I can find him, I'll use my aura to signal you all" Blake said as she used Gambol shroud then jumped onto a tree then go ahead them.

"We should go" Terry said as everyone followed Oscar, they traveled deeper into the Emerald forest, Ruby was separated from them and then before she realized it she found herself in a clearing, two dead beowolves and a fallen tree.

"Guys!" Ruby yelled, Yang was the first one to respond upon hearing her sister's voice, she was fast to go where Ruby was.

"What's the matter sis?" Yang asked and then saw the clearing.

"...Did he just do this?" Weiss said, looking at the clearing with amazement.

"He did it..." Talos sighed.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked as she looked at him.

"Whenever he is in heat, his bloodlust is much more potent, he would cut down everything from his path, from trees, beowolves and Ursas, even a deathstalker would be something like a twig in a stone to his bloodlust" Talos said and then shook his head.

"Didn't you also have that ability?" Terry said, remembering what happened at the same place two months ago.

"Hey I just lose my cool that's all and also Avo also lost it too!" Talos retorted.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever lets just get your brother and get out of here" Terry said as he waved his hands in a whatever fashion and then proceeded to walk.

* * *

Avo kicked an Ursa and then brained the second, the third Ursa tried to attack him in the back but its paw was caught by his shield, "not quite" Avo said turning to the creature, his eyes feral and fierce that the Ursa was shivering, he raised his shield then lopped off the Ursa's arm and then stabbed it in the face.

"Come on! More!" Avo cried in fury as he kicked the carcass in front of him.

Avo staggered and then traveled deeper into the forest cutting down a tree before going to the next spot where he'll kill a couple of Creatures of Grimm till he feels satisfied.

"Damn!" He kicked an Ursa who pounced at him and then stab it down.

* * *

Blake flew to the next tree and then saw nothing, she proceeded to the next then almost got herself caught when the tree she stands in began to move and fall, "that was close..." Blake sighed as she landed in one piece, her eyes widened when she saw Avo, blood covered, standing in a body of an Ursa.

"Blake?" Avo narrowed his eyes, "no, I must be having an hallucination, damn!" She couldn't move where she stands as Avo dropped his kopis and hoplon, he stood still then dropped on the ground.

"Avo!" Blake approached him but was stopped when the blood covered warrior looked at her with pure fury and lust, "Avo...-!" It was fast she didn't have time to react, Avo pinned her to a tree and then tried to touch but hesitated.

"No!" He growled as he hit Blake letting her fall on the ground, "Arghhh!" Avo screamed holding his head, Blake didn't care she just needs to help the guy, "Avo we need to get out of here! The others are already looking for you! Your brother is looking for you! So plea-!" He grabbed her in a choke hold, with the right force he could snap her neck, but no he wasn't that, he threw her for the second time and then staggered and fell to the ground.

"Knock me out..." He said, the ninja looked at him, puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"Hit me, get me to sleep! Anything! Anything that suits your fancy!" Avo growled, Blake didn't take the moments hesitation she charged and then kneed on his stomach, with a grunt Avo tried to retaliate but Blake twisted his right arm then hit him on the back of his neck drawing him unconscious.

"I'm sorry" Blake whispered as she carried the wolf back at Beacon.

* * *

Avo opened his eyes and then found himself alone, white bed, the smell of medicine and the sorts, Avo sighed as he know where he was "infirmary..." he chuckled, "I must be dreaming".

"No you're not" A voice said, Avo's attention turn to find Prof. Ozpin, "you're quite in deep trouble Mr. Stormcrown" Prof. Ozpin said, the smell of coffee was strong that Avo had to cover his nose.

"How did I end up here?" Avo asked as he remembered some flashes but then nothing that can explain why he was here.

"Ms. Belladonna carried you here" Prof. Ozpin said, the student before him chuckled.

"Impossible! She can't..." And then he remembered the figure who was dragging him, he sighed.

"Oh man, I tried to hurt someone" Avo quickly felt remorse at what happened, "is she alright?".

"She's quite fine Mr. Stormcrown, in fact she is attending her classes in which you are excused today" Prof. Ozpin turned around then walked away.

"Wait Professor"

Prof. Ozpin stopped then looked at Avo, he gulped as he tried to find the right words but then considered that in times like this blunt humility is to be used "Am I going to be expelled?".

"No Avo, actions caused by natural body functions wont get you expelled, you have already grasped at your weakness which is your strength, be careful young man lest the strength you are proud off take its toll" with that said Prof. Ozpin left.

* * *

**Author's note: Damn! My cousin recommended the pairing that I need but of course, I don't know how to put it in or I'll just let the story run its course**

**Criticisms and Praises are appreciated**

**Miko 56**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Whenever monsters prey you in your sleep**

**"No...please! Help!" Terry woke up and then saw Velvet, it's happening again, Terry thought as he approached the faunus who was clearly having a nightmare.**

"Velvet wake up! Velvet!" He shook her awake, when she opened her eyes she quickly tackled and hug Terry who was a bit surprised, "there, there easy now..." Terry looked at his clock and then saw that it was still 4:08 a.m., he stretched himself up and then looked at Velvet, "sleep don't worry I'll wake you up" she smiled and then closed her eyes, seven minutes she was again asleep.

Terry went to the Dorm bathrooms and then brushed his teeth, he thought about what happened to Velvet, the way she stirred and desperately call for help, it has been weeks now, Terry shook his head as he finished brushing his teeth.

He went back at Team OCTVE's room and then saw the peaceful look at Velvet as she hum in some kind of a dreaming, he leaned on the door frame and then smiled, Erika's foot went down, almost making Terry gag, "unicorns...zzzz" Erika said, Oscar their team leader was sleeping silently, stirring whenever a cold breeze blows or he found himself uncomfortable in a position, Terry waited for sometime until their leader was awake.

"Is she having it again?"

"Yeah"

"That could be a problem" Oscar pulled himself up and then looked at the clock, "5:40 a.m. seriously?" The archer grumbled as he dropped down off his bed.

"No wonder people hate you" Terry said as he stood straight, Oscar looked at him quizzically, "why is that?" he asked.

"Well it's because you ain't a morning person" Terry said, the two of them laughed but then stopped as Erika stirred.

"I...kill...you...zzzz" the two guys shook their heads and then smiled as they gently closed the door and then went at the cafeteria for today's breakfast, Team JNPR was cooking the food, Oscar and Terry took their seats as plates and pancakes fly around.

"Morning..." Team RWBY entered the cafeteria, their leader still cloth in pajamas while her teammates have already don their school uniform, Terry stood up then gestured for Oscar to do the same.

"Wha-!" Oscar said as Terry let the girls seat on their seats, "gentleman" he mumbled as he followed Terry and sat at the next table.

Team TOGA was the next, the Stormcrown brothers were on their usual routine roughhousing other students or making some kind of jokes, Terry noticed that Avo looked at Blake and when the lady was returning his stare he turned away changing a subject or so, Terry sighed as he let Team TOGA seat next to them.

"Where's Velvet and Erika?" Talos asked, Oscar pointed at the ceiling.

"They're still upstairs asleep" he said, Terry stood up and then went up.

"I'll go wake them up"

After a few minutes all teams had finished their breakfast, Team TOGA was the first one to hit the showers, next is Team JNPR, then Team OCTVE, Team RWBY then lastly Team CRDL (a/n: I often had this spelling mistake about this team).

Classes weren't a bore, Talos still had his ridiculous routine of sleeping in Prof. Goodwitch's class, which of course ended with him getting hit with a chalk, Prof. Port's story is more like a children's fairytale, Terry's eyes were heavy with sleep but of course he slept after the Professor's long, ridiculous and boring story, Prof. Oobleck's class is a bit interesting particularly in the faunus-human war, Cardine and his buddies still hadn't learned their lesson and tried to picked on at Jaune or Velvet which way they choose, Terry glared at Sky who gulped and stopped throwing papers at the rabbit-eared faunus.

Classes have ended and Terry decided to tell someone what happened so he went to the room of Team TOGA then found the Stormcrown brothers fixing up the whole room. "Oh, what brings you here Terry?" Talos asked as he handed his brother a broom.

"Well I need to talk to someone about something" the two brothers stopped what they are doing and then sat nest to their beds.

"You can sit" Avo said, Terry sat on the floor.

"Well what do you do whenever you had a nightmare?"

"We don't have nightmare's before right?" Avo looked at his brother who shook his head, Terry sighed and then went to the brother's beds and then pulled out two small knives.

"Hey that's precaution!" Talos yelled at Terry who returned the knives.

"Well truth be told me and Puppy dearest here haven't had nightmares, the only nightmares we had was back in the forest when we're kids" Talos thought of the days of extremes that he and Avo experienced in the wild.

"Why do you ask this Terry?" Avo asked as Terry looked beyond the door.

"Velvet, she's been having nightmares"

"Nightmares about what?"

"I don't know, but I suspect its the bullying" the legionnaire shook his head and then looked at the two.

"Well why don't you talk about it, if she was having a hard time sleeping then go beside her, hold her hand or whatever" Avo suggested as Terry looked at him like he was insane.

"I mean come on! I heard that if you sleep beside someone who is having a hard time sleeping they'll feel better" Avo said, Terry left pondering whether to follow the brothers or not.

He went back to their rooms and then saw Velvet stirring and reaching for something, she was crying, Terry sighed as he went to Velvet and then hold her hand.

"Don't worry" he assured her as he sat next to her bed then looked for a comfortable place to sleep, finding one that is next to her, he closed his eyes hands still entwine and then let sleep overcome him.

* * *

Velvet found Terry sitting next to her, his hand held hers, he was sleeping, she blushed at the human who cared for her and then looked at the clock, it was still 5:30 a.m. still she had time to sleep beside him.

She looked at the face of the sleeping person beside her and then took a quick kiss on his cheek, she turned around blushing and putting her sheets before sleeping again.

* * *

**Author's note: how's the story by the way, I mean come on! Leave a review or something! I want to know if I can still write fanfics!**

**Criticisms and Praises are appreciated**

**Miko 56**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Cat and wolf**

**Avo woke up, he looked at the ceiling and then sighed "damn I need to make up with someone".**

The warrior sat straight and then take book at his desk, he looked at the clock and then sighed "it's 6:05 a.m., better wake em up" he threw the book at his sheets and then stood up.

"Dumbass wake up, its gonna be late!"

"Wha-!" Avo pulled down his brother out of his bed, Talos hit the floor and before he can say anything Avo held out his hands and helped him up, "man I was still sleeping!" Talos complained, he woke Garth up which just stirred but woke up when he shook his bed crazy.

"Garth get your ass up and wake Olga" the three of them looked at Olga's bed and then found that it was empty.

"Hey guys..." the three turned and then saw Olga, "Team RWBY left some of the food in the cafeteria trays so if you...-" The three ran, all of them not wanting to get the least amount of food.

"Hey! Share the food!"

"No way!"

"Hey all of us are hungry!"

"Then cook your own food!"

"Look the Stormcrown brothers, a bunch of uncivilized thugs, I wondered why the famous glyph user Garth teamed up with them" Weiss said, shaking her head as she looked at the commotion.

"Sheesh what's with you today Weiss?" Ruby said joining her friend.

"Its just that after the heat thing of Avo they just take it as if nothing happened" Weiss said as she looked at Blake who was reading a book and didn't mind the commotion, for a split second she saw one of the Stormcrown brothers looking at Blake, what interested her is that when Blake tried to return the stare the guy would look away.

"Interesting isn't it?" Weiss looked behind and was shocked to see Yang, she was grinning crazy.

"It's not interesting! Hmpph!~" Weiss looked away.

"Well it seems that something happened in the forest than just Avo having a heat problem" Yang winked at the white haired heiress, who turned red as she understood what the blond brawler meant.

* * *

As Team RWBY left the cafeteria, Yang looked at Weiss who nodded, she stepped in front of Blake who stopped.

"Uh Yang?" Blake looked at her partner.

"Well its just that I was wondering about what happened back in the emerald forest and how you end up carrying Avo to the infirmary" Blake looked up to what she was reading.

"I just carried him" Blake said as she went past her partner.

"That's suspicious" Yang said as she rub her chin, Ruby looked at her sister.

"Yang what are you doing?" She asked, Yang looked at her sister and leader, she smiled.

"Its nothing Ruby, oh we'll be late" with that said Team RWBY went to their class.

Prof. Grant was their professor in Dust properties, Avo was again staring at her, Yang sighed as she began to feel that if no one started to make a move, she'll have to take matters in her own hands.

* * *

"So I think you had an explanation to make" Yang pinned Avo to a wall, the warrior gulped as he looked at the Blond brawler.

"What do you mean?" He tried to push himself out but Yang was just too strong.

"You've been taking glances at Blake for the last two weeks after the incident in Emerald forest, care to explain" Yang smirked as he tried to look away from her.

"Well..." Avo looked at her and then struggled to take breath, good thing Yang let go.

"I just wanted to apologize but..."

"But what?" Yang demanded as she continued gutting Avo into spilling some secret.

* * *

**Three days ago**

"I need some place to relax" Avo said as he tossed aside his duffel bag and then take off his clothes, he was in the dorm bathroom and he needed the bath so that he can get something out of his system.

That of course is how the hell is he going to apologize to Blake at what happened in the Emerald forest, he sighed as he opened the door of the showers and then saw something that will always burn in his mind, water touching those white and smooth skin freely flowing in fast motion as she rub herself, Blake was there taking a shower, her slender, athletic body-! Avo shook his head as he tried to sneak his way out of the showers but was caught by the ninja.

"This is not what it looks like Blake!" Avo's ears sprang up, Blake red faced, embarrassed and angry took a deep breath and scream.

"AHHHHHH!" Her screams radiated around Beacon Academy's hall as Avo make a run for it.

* * *

"You see my problem now?" Avo said as he looked at Yang who was trying hard not to laugh at him, she was already choking as the warrior sighed.

"It's just that...pfft! Hahaha!~" Yang lost it and laughed so hard that Avo thought he was going to die of embarrassment, Yang was out of breath when her laugh became a seizure of cough.

"Anyway, why didn't you just go to her and say sorry?" Yang said as she sat on the floor next to Avo.

"I wish it were that simple, I was planning to apologize but I couldn't get the will because of what happened in the Dorm bathrooms" he shivered as he remembered that particular day.

"Well why don't I accompany you after class and you can apologize in our room" Avo looked at Yang with suspicion but then considered his chances and nodded.

"Fine, take the lead then" Avo said as his brother went out of the classroom and then they took their routine of wrestling in the arena.

After class, Yang dragged Avo to their room, her teammates were surprise at his presence.

"So tell her!" Yang shoved Avo inside as he looked at Blake who blushed, "come on tell her the magic words!" He took a deep breath and then say it.

"I'm sorry about the thing in the Emerald forest and the bathroom, I promise I'll make it up to you!" He said closing his eyes as he expected that she would say anything, the room dropped temperature as Avo looked around for support.

"Uh...Blake?"

"How'll you make it up then?" Blake put down her book and then looked at him, Avo gulped, thinking what does this girl like best.

"I'll treat you for lunch?" Blake's eye brow raised, it wasn't enough.

"I'll buy what you want?" the ninja thought about it for a second and then looked at Avo.

"Anything I can point out?"

"Yeah"

"You'll also treat me for lunch right?"

"Yeah"

"Good" before he could react, Blake punched him in the gut.

* * *

**Author's note: I laugh at this chapter especially when I was making it, I imagined the scenes and how it flows and I couldn't help but smile.**

**Criticism and Praises are appreciated**

**Miko 56**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: When the monkey meets the wolf and the wolf meets the bull**

**"Didn't you tell me that you're going to buy me everything I want" Blake said as Avo shivered.**

"Uh yeah?" He said, Blake eyed him suspiciously, he was shivering, he didn't want to spend his money, yeah his thrifty and the money was taken from years of hardwork (mostly gambling and taking bets on something).

"Well its weekends and I think it would be better if you fulfill your promise since we are allowed to go out" Blake said as Avo looked at his wallet and then saw that he had much cash to survive the day.

* * *

They first went to a bookstore, Avo was rather interested at the newspaper, whereas Blake had this ridiculous penchant for Erotica Romance, she points and points at every book she found.

"From dust to love, Fifty days of spring, By the dust what kind of books is she reading?" Avo said as he put on the books she was buying into the basket, Blake stopped at midway and then saw another book.

"Laid to rest, interesting..." she took it and then made a quick scan, after considering the book she carried it on the way to the counter.

"Pay up" Blake said as Avo hesitated in picking up his wallet, he shook his head, you did this to yourself with all your chivalry and stuff now pay the consequence, Avo sighed and then carried the basket towards then pay up.

"Okay so the whole lot of em cost...2900 lien?!" Avo looked at Blake then back at the cashier who was expecting the money, "2900 lien, so I have 8750 lien in my wallet now then..." Avo did the math and sighed as he just grabbed 3000 lien and gave it to the cashier.

"Thanks for shopping!" The cashier cheerfully greeted them farewell as they left the bookstore, Avo looked at his wallet 5850 lien, he looked at Blake then wondered if she still has anything to buy.

They stopped at a clothing store and for a second Avo thought he was having a nightmare, "damn!" He swore as Blake stepped inside, Avo gulped and then followed, he was carrying her books when he entered, he sighed as he sat on a corner then waited, he closed his eyes and then for a second he found himself in somewhat relative peace until.

"Avo?" the warrior opened his eyes and then saw Blake, instead in her usual combat attire she was wearing jeans and a black and white baseball shirt with words written in red: 'I'm a Ninja, problem?', she wears sneakers which was a combination of her teammates colors, Red, White, Black, Yellow. All that Avo can give her was a thumbs up of approval.

"You look good in it" Avo said as he observed the cost of her clothing, that will be 950 lien I'm sure of it, Avo said as he gingerly smiled to no one but himself, surely lunch is as cheap here in Vale as was back home, he thought wrong.

"4900 lien" Avo sighed as he almost cried in joy that the clothing was cheap, "so you're hungry?" He asked at the ninja, Blake nodded.

"I know a place where we can eat" Blake dragged Avo and then went sideways until they bumped into faunus with a monkey tail.

"OUCH!"

* * *

"Sun?" The man zoomed in on Blake and then looked at Avo.

"Blake? And who are you?" Sun looked at Avo who shrugged.

"No one you heard of" he said as he looked around, Sun could have swore that he will hate the guy further.

"So wanna come with us? Well we're just shopping around" Blake said, Avo face palmed himself, muttering something about money and the fact that he was treating her.

"Sorry, I'm a little busy and I don't want to interrupt with your date" Sun said as he left.

He climbed a nearby Building and then observed the two, he pulled out an apple and then took a bite, oh well this is going to be a long day, he thought as the two entered a very expensive restaurant.

* * *

Adam hated fancy restaurants, especially when people doesn't even accept a faunus, he sighed as he paid the bar keeper and then went for the door only to be greeted by a faunus carrying three paper bags filled with books and clothing.

"Excuse me!" The man grumbled his wolf ears went up, Adam tried to dodge but fate wills that they must bump.

"Hey watch it!" the samurai growled as the man glared at him, when he was about to return the glare, he was surprised to see her again, the ninja who he let go.

"Blake?" Adam looked at the guy then back at her.

"Adam?" Blake tried to get her gambol shroud but Avo just stood up.

"So we're here lets just find our seat and eat all we want...hmm is something wrong?" He looked at the two people around him and then at Adam.

"I think you owe me an apology" he smiled but actually he was hiding his anger and irritation at this rude guy, or as Adam think.

"Sorry then" he said as he left, loudly closing the door.

* * *

"That guy seriously needs an anger management councilor" Avo said as he looked at Blake who shrugged.

"It's Adam without his mask" Avo thought he was going to die then and there.

"You mean the bull"

"The same yeah"

"I never thought that he would look like that" Avo thought of those fierce green eyes and the way he looked at him like he was nothing, he then looked at Blake who was looking at her menu.

"What?" Blake lifted her eyes off the menu then returned Avo's stare.

"I was wondering, since you don't look like the type of a guy killer, I mean yeah you got looks but..." He looked away couldn't finish the sentence since she might find the wrong idea.

Blake laughed, "Sun? Adam? They're friends well..." She stopped and then looked at Avo.

"I had this crush with Adam once" Blake remembered those days, back when she was from the Whitefang.

"Well Adam knew it too and he always returned my feeling with what he can give me which is sweet but..." She shook her head as a bad memeory sprang in her mind, innocents getting hurt, either faunus or human, there is no discrimination, age or sex, just do what you had to do for the Whitefang.

"When we took the Schnee Dust heist, he was different, he was cruel, when I told him about the passengers he just said that we should just stick to the mission and go as if nothing happened" Avo thought of what she said and then noticed there was still one guy to ask about.

"...And Sun?"

"We met at Vale port, you heard Roman Torchwick right?" Avo nodded, he saw the guy on wanted posters, his bounty was already enough for him and Talos to have a settled life.

"Age is between 20-25, bounty is 1 billion lien, tall, handsome, smart and evil, yeah I know Roman" he said as a waiter brought them coffee.

"Well I ran away from Beacon, because of an argument with Weiss, she was quite discriminatory about faunus, she generalized the lot of them as evil and stuff so we had this argument and in my frustration I left, Sun met me as I skulked around Vale and he helped me in stopping Roman's schemes" Blake said, she thought of that day, Sun tossing a banana in Roman's face so that his attention would come to him not her, she chuckled but then coughed as she reminded herself that she was with someone.

* * *

**Author's note: I don't why or how I did this but the next chapter shall be purely an exchange of ideas and nope this is not a pairing!**

**Not yet!**

**Criticism and Praises are appreciated**

**Miko 56**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Purpose**

**"So why'd you join the Whitefang?" Avo said, they had already finished what they ordered and are now waiting for it. Blake looked across the windows and then back at him.**

"I always think that I was born for the group, I believed that in every rally we make, every boycott we did, humans would change their view about us faunus, until the Whitefang took the violent step, I still believed in their ideals of equality between humans and faunus but I've had enough when they actually said that they will eradicate mankind" she sipped her coffee and then looked at Avo.

"It's rather surprising that there would be a human and a faunus having a bond so strong that they think of themselves as brothers" she smiled at the thought but then reminded herself that she already had a family back in Beacon, "I wonder why you spend your life as a famous tournament champion and then as a bounty hunter?".

"It's the thrill and also the money" Avo said as Blake took his answer somewhat strange, "me and my brother had spent a quarter of our lives in the wild, we were rich once but that was because our father was alive but no we can't spend our lives living spoiled, we had to work it out for ourselves" he remembered the passing of seasons in the forest back in the Northern Kingdom, the warm spring, the cold autumn, the harsh winter and then the merciful summer, he remembered how hard it is to find food and shelter, how to kill for it.

"We spent the rest of our childhood in the harsh wilderness, sleeping when necessary, hunting for food, making our own shelter and yeah talk about the creatures of Grimm trying to rip our asses off as we try to survive" they both chuckled, "at first we hunt to survive but then we felt it the thrill, doing close to death things lets us see the world in a new light and its what boils our blood so that is why we joined the arena but..." Blake looked at him, their waiter arrived and served the dishes with a bow the man left.

"...It wasn't enough, we just had to beat a guy off, that's what it was in the tournament, so that's why we took the bounty hunting jobs but as Prof. Ozpin told us when we arrived at Beacon, its all but wasted energy" Avo looked at her for a second and then looked at the window, he remembered the time where he and his brother had nothing to eat, how the golden trinkets and so forth had no worth in the wild, Avo looked at Blake and then watched her eat.

"I often wondered why I came too Beacon" Blake began as she stopped eating, licking her lips, "but then I met Ruby who was dedicated in becoming a huntress to follow the stories of heroes and warriors that her sister told her before they come to bed, I think its not a wasted energy" she remembered her first night in Beacon talking with her friend and leader, sharing interest until Weiss complained that they should sleep and she closed the lights.

"That's when I found my purpose, a way of redemption, to become a huntress dedicated in helping other people" the ninja said as she stared at Avo who was amazed at the somewhat resolute words that went out of her mouth, I guess you can't really judge them by their past, he thought.

"I don't know why me and my brother decided to go to Beacon but if I ever find out you'll be the first to know" he said, Blake finished her food before looking at the warrior.

"I'll be waiting to hear about it"

* * *

**Author's note: Oh well I don't what to call what is the right theme of this chapter, I don't think its too philosophical or Romantic right, but anyway yeah I rushed this chapter.**

**Criticisms and Praises are appreciated!**

**Miko 56**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: the bell tolls for thee**

**"It was fun" Blake said, they had left the restaurant, Avo sighed in relief apparently they're now square and he didn't have to bother having a very heavy burden, now he can just wash his hands off the matter.**

"Sure it does" he smiled, Blake punched him on the arm, "ow! What was that for?" Blake smirked and then hopped.

"That's for being a jerk" they both laughed, Avo's phone rang.

"Just a minute sweet kitty" he pulled out his phone and then saw that it was his brother, he looked at Blake then at his phone, he sighed then answered "what the hell Dumbass?!" There was a chuckle.

"Sorry to interrupt your little date, Puppy dearest, but I need you to go to the restaurant where I'm working" his brother's voice seemed to be irritated if not pissed.

"I'll be there in a minute so bye Dumbass" he looked at Blake, "sorry I gotta go meet up with my brother, it seems he has a 'little' problem" he said, Blake smiled.

"Its fine see you back at Beacon" she walked away waving goodbye and carrying all the things they bought.

"Yeah, see yah" Avo said as he grumbled at what to do with his brother.

* * *

"I'm telling you that guy doesn't even have money that's why he complains that the food is bad!" Talos yelled at his manager, as the asshole of a customer grinned evilly at him from the distance, Talos was already itching to kill the bastard then and there.

"Calm down Talos, it might be that the taste that the customer wanted must have been different than the usual" the manager said as he look reassuringly at the customer.

"Aww come on chief! That asshole is pigging down the food we served him and he complains? What the f-!" It wasn't long until his brother arrived holding a wallet.

"Puppy dearest!" Talos said, Avo rolled his eyes then put the wallet on the manager's table.

"My brother's right he only has 100 lien on his pocket" Avo said as the manager sighed.

"Fine! I'll see what I can do" the manager went out for a moment carrying the wallet of the asshole of a customer, soon shouts were heard as the manager beats the shit out of the customer sending him away running for his life, he went back and then sat "that wasn't hard" he said as Avo took a bottle of water on the fridge and gave it.

"Thanks Avo" the manager panted as he drank like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

"So how's your little date?" Talos asked as he signed out, Avo sighed.

"Its not a date Dumbass I just don't want red staying in my hands for any longer" Talos shook his head at the response of his brother.

"Come on! You weren't yourself back then you can't keep on blaming yourself for what happened" he said as he changed his assistant chef's clothing to the practical civilian attire.

"But still I could have controlled it and also..." Avo didn't continue at as it brought back somewhat pleasant yet sinful memories, he shivered at the thought, Talos saw the embarassment and the solemn expression that his brother had so he stopped arguing.

"So before we go back to Beacon, may I ask how much money you still had?" Talos said as his brother sighed.

"1900 lien why?" He asked, his brother smiled.

"How'd you feel betting in an underground brawl competition?"

* * *

"Not bad" Avo whistled as they stopped at a metal door in an alleyway, just three blocks away from the restaurant in which Talos worked.

"Hey! Open Sesame!" Talos said, a large man went out and then gestured for them to get in, "lets go Puppy dearest" Talos said as they went inside.

The arena was a large cage (a/n: imagine the hexagon in UFC), it was occupied by two fighters all beating each other until the referee stopped them and declare the winner, people are cheering and jeering at their pick, thinking that their words would encourage the fighters.

"Wait here and look for the Promoter" Talos said as he went to a person next to the cage, they were shouting at each other for a second and then the man let Talos in and he began to take off his upper clothing, Avo then looked for the promoter but instead he found Yang.

"Avo!" Yang grabbed his arms and then turned to a man.

"Sorry I'm already taken!" She said as Avo just smiled, the man went away pissed.

"What are you doing here?!" Yang asked as the cheers and jeers of the crowd are getting louder.

"I'm asking also the same thing why are you here?!" Yang pointed at the ring.

"I'm watching so that I can practice a new move! How about you?!" Avo pointed at his brother who wrapping his hands.

"My brother is fighting a match here!" Avo looked at his brother, who gave him a thumbs up, a moment later the promoter was passing through them, "hey wait up!" The promoter looked at them and Avo handed the man 1000 lien.

"I'm betting for that guy over there!" He said pointing at his brother, the man took his money and before he can go away to look for bets, Yang grabbed his arm and gave him 1000 lien, "me too!" She shouted as the man took her money, Yang went to stand with Avo as the match began, his brother entered the arena and then raised his hands up in the air, people cheered at the gesture and then the bell rang.

* * *

Talos dodged all the ridiculous punches that this fighter throws at him, his opponent was surely getting pissed, he made a double jab and then kicked the man by his hip bone.

"Ahhh!" His opponent scream as he fell out balance, Talos mounted him and then beat the crap out of him until the referee told stop, people began to cheer as the bell signalled the end of the match. His next opponent was slightly larger, had heavy punches but slow rhythm, Talos had no problem dodging the but whenever he was hit he felt a kilo was put on his back.

"Damn your strong!" Talos made a flurry of punches but it didn't take the man down "...and tough too" and then Talos thought of an idea, "hey brain dead! I prefer mosquito bites than your punch!" His opponent growled in anger and then charged at him, Talos run and then went to a corner of the cage and before he was pinned down he walked to the cage and then climbed in the huge man and before he can retaliate, Talos twisted and trapped his arm between his legs they both fell down with a thud.

It seems to take forever as Talos tightened his grip at the arm, enough to break it, the man struggled but still couldn't bolt out, Talos tightened it further making the man scream in pain.

"I give up, I give up!" The man tapped the arena as the referee called for the match to end, the people went wild as Talos left the arena and went to his brother and Yang who was waving a fan made of money.

"Hey never thought that you'll be here" Talos said as he looked at the bartender and asked for a drink.

"Same here" Yang said, the bartender had finished with his drink and gave it to him, Talos raised his glass.

"Here's to a good night"

* * *

**Author's note: is it possible to have some kind of an underground fighting arena in Vale or in Remnant?**

**Criticisms and Praises are appreciated.**

**Miko 56**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Erika Mithras**

**"Erika!" She opened her eyes and then saw Oscar, "oh its just you" she said, she yawned and then stretched her arms.**

"What's the matter Oscar? I would have preferred if someone went in with a gun/sword in hand" she sighed as she tenses her arms, the excitement of a battle overwhelming her but then was disappointed since there is no actual battle around her.

"Oscar" she said as her leader looked at her.

"What's the matter?"

"What time is it?"

"8:00 a.m. why?"

"Nothing I'll just go back to sleep" Erika said as she pulled her sheets and then went back to bed, Oscar sighed and then shook her bed.

"Erika wake up!~Everyone's waiting!~" Oscar sang as he shook her bed, Erika groaned as she toss her pillow.

"Fine okay! I'll wake up! Damn you're worse than Terry" she grumbled as she stood up and then went off her bed, Erika went to the cafeteria with Oscar and was greeted by Terry.

"Good morning" He said as Erika just looked away then sat next to Velvet.

"What's good in the morning anyway?" She grumbled.

"Geez Erika you don't have to be down always come on Ren's cooking" Terry said as her face lit up.

"Oh good food!" She squealed as her teammates just smiled to her. Ren went to their table and then served today's breakfast, Erika began to eat it greedily quickly finishing the food, "seconds!" She cried as she raised her plate, Ren sighed then took it serving a second set of her food.

"Hey chew your food less...you..." Ren tried to say anything but Erika was already choking on her food, "oh dust!" Terry said as he grabbed his glass of water and then gave it to Erika who downed it in a millisecond.

"Ha! That was close!" The Halberdier said, Terry and the others shook their heads.

* * *

After the breakfast, Team OCTVE went for a walk around the campus (since its weekends), Erika was glad that Velvet is now okay, she was the first student that she met upon entering Beacon, the faunus was talented and intelligent in matters of glyphs and lores. Terry and Oscar, she met them back when they're kids, she lived in the most secluded and darkest corner of Mistral, the slums, the brutal environment and the usual happenings of violence would have driven her mad until she find herself at the front gates of Terry's house, Terry was born from a noble family and Oscar was with his father who was an ambassador representing the Eastern kingdom, well Terry was a kind of a guy that you'll both hate and love at the same time, he's irritating yet he's sweet, Oscar on the other hand is cold and calculating, still he knows fun when he sees one.

Cauis Terrentius Castus, it was Terry's real name, Erika shortened it since it sounded a mouthful and Oscar since he came from the Eastern Kingdom and she was pretty sure that his name is far more mouthful so she gave him the name that she once gave to her dog. She sighed at the recollection and then followed her friends, even though the morning's a bit bad she had to make it up with her Team.

"Erika?" All of her teammates said as she puts her arm around them and then gave them a beaming smile.

"Come on guys! Lets go and hang out around Vale!" She said as she dragged them towards the airship.

"Hey Erika! I think-!"

"Oh come on!"

"I-I-I don't think-!"

"Come on guys its been forever that we didn't get to see other attractions in the city so come on!" Erika smiled as she knew this guys also wanted to go out once in a while.

* * *

**Author's note: This is about Erika Mithras, OCTVE's tank, well anyway the plan is that she was Pyrrha's rival in the tournament but then I decided that she just studied in Sanctum and Beacon particularly because of the fact that I made her Terry and Oscar's childhood friend.**

**Criticism and Praises are appreciated**

**Miko 56**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Swear Jar**

**"What the hell is this?" Talos looked at the glass jar in front of his bed, it was a container jar, a paper was stick on its front, words are scribbled on it: _The Swear Jar 1 lien per swear, _"I mean seriously what the fuck?" they had just went back from the underground fight club and what they found is that this silly racket that their teammates had.**

"Jar" Garth said as he pointed at it, Avo laughed at the face Talos was making but when he was brother gave a glare he decided to knock it off.

"Oh man..." Talos put 1 lien coin on the jar, his brother Avo was struggling not to laugh, Talos punched his brother on the gut earning a groan and a cough from Avo, "Come on! Who invented this shit?" Olga raised her hand.

"I am and Jar!" She said as she looked at Talos then turned away blushing, Talos face palmed himself as he put another 1 lien coin on the jar again, Olga saw the way her leader act and then smiled to herself.

* * *

"I'm going to hate this!" Talos said as he put his wallet on the desk.

"Come on Dumbass, it might be that they'd had enough of your swearing so that's why they invented this..." Avo hesitated and then before Talos can said the word, "...Thing" Talos grumbled that his brother didn't swear.

"I hate my fucking life!...-!" Talos looked at his brother who picked up the jar.

"Jar"

"Arghhhh!"

The next day Talos had to look around whenever he swears, he could have swore that it wasn't Olga who made that idea but of course she didn't like him swearing all the time but she isn't someone who would bring that crap up, maybe Garth, no Garth was neutral in terms of swearing (even though he doesn't even swear), Avo? No he was with him and he also swears, Talos pondered at the campus until he stumbled upon Prof. Ozpin.

"Sorry!"

"Ah Mr. Stormcrown! It's fine" Prof. Ozpin said as they both straighten up, the teacher looked at him, "is there something wrong?" Prof. Ozpin asked noticing Talos' 'problem' filled eyes.

"Well I think you might dismiss this as nothing but..." Talos told him about the jar and everything that happens whenever he swears, Prof. Ozpin listen or is absentmindedly looking at his coffee cup as the warrior finished his tale.

"It was me who actually advice Ms. Tatiana to pull up the swear jar you might not know it but she cares for you, since a good leader can't give orders if he always swears" Prof. Ozpin left the student pondering over his words.

* * *

It was already night, Talos went back to the dorms and into his Team room, he peered in and then saw that everyone was asleep, he looked at Olga and then decided to went beside her.

"I don't know what to say but..." He blushed as he saw her stir but breathed out in relief when finding out that she was still asleep, "I'll try my best so that I can be the leader that you want to be, I may not be the best but I sure am a fucking perfectionist when I set my sights on something" he said as he went to his bed to sleep.

"Jar" Olga cheerfully said as Talos shivered and then sighed, yeah he was truly having the time of his life.

* * *

**Author's note: Well this chapter seems to be a bit odd even for me but anyway please review!**

**Criticisms and Praises are appreciated**

**Miko 56**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Switch (Part 1)**

**"Today you'll be switching teams temporarily" Prof. Ozpin said in the podium as students began to whisper at each wondering on who is there new teammates or why it is happening, he coughed making the students fell silent, "the purpose of this program is to empower you all through socialization and new ideas of leadership/teamwork".**

"The names of your new teammates will be given to you shortly they will be with you for the next three weeks so good day and have fun" with that said Prof. Ozpin left. Prof. Goodwitch went next.

"I will now call the new teams..." She took a deep breath and began, "...Jaune Arc, Talos Stormcrown, Sky Lark, Blake Belladona, please group yourselves..." the four mentioned went to a corner.

"Lie Ren, Ruby Rose, Rashid Gisco Barca (a/n: that's Oscar), Olga Tatiana" the next group stood and then went to a corner next to Jaune's group, "Avo Stormcrown, Caius Terrentius Castus (Terry), Velvet Scarlatina, Yang Xiaolong" they did the same and stood next to Ren's group, "Erika Mithras, Weiss Schnee, Nora Valkyrie, Russel Thrush" they went next to Avo's group, "Garth Bowen, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Pyrrha Nikos" they stood next to Erika's group.

"This will be your new teams for the next three weeks, dismiss" with that said they left the hall.

* * *

**Jaune's group, first week, first day**

"O-O-Okay, I think we need to talk about each, like a group sharing and decide what we shall do tomorrow" Jaune tried to say something but it seems the atmosphere dropped somewhere below sub zero, its awkward.

"Jaune..."Talos went near him and then put an arm around him.

"We'll exercise tomorrow and I would want the three of us..." He indicated at Jaune, himself and Blake, well Sky tried to look up but was downed by Talos' deadly glare, he shivered and looked away, "to you know have some fun exercising of course I'll teach you Pankration (Greek martial arts), Wrestling and all sorts of hand to hand combat stuff so you'll know how to defend yourself without weapons, also I might teach you a little bit about swordplay, so after three weeks you'll come back a changed man" Talos looked at Jaune who gulped imagining the brutality of the training program that Talos prepared for him.

I had to say goodbye to Pyrrha, Jaune thought as he looked at Talos who was smiling 'kindly' at him.

**Lie's group, first week, first day**

It was a silent game for Lie's group, Ruby tried anything to begin a conversation but was only met by awkward stares, she tried to joke but it seems only Oscar was the one who was laughing and it was infectious, their room was filled with laughter at their first night together as a group.

**Avo's group, first week, first day**

"Arghhhh! I don't seem to get this!" Yang said as she tossed aside her book, Velvet picked up her book and then looked at Yang.

"Apparently its easy Yang" she said as she sat next to Yang and helped her study, "Oh by the dust it came easy!" Yang said as she looked at Velvet.

"Thanks!" She took the faunus into a one big bear hug.

"Can't breath!" Velvet exclaimed, on the beds was Avo and Terry both watching the commotion with interest, they both sighed as they went back to what they're doing.

**Erika's group, first week, first day**

"So what do you want to do?!" Erika gleefully said as she sat next to Nora.

"Ohh! I miss Ren!" She cried out as Weiss was irritated by Russel's constant flirtation that she went out of the room, Erika glared at Russel who began to take an interest at the door mat.

"Oh man its hard being a team leader!" She groaned as she looked at her teammates.

"Night guys" she said as she went to her bed.

"Yeah night" Nora said, uninterested.

**Garth's group, first week, first day**

"I will not follow orders to you punk!" Cardine said as he pushed Garth to the wall, he glared at Pyrrha who returned it more fierce than his own, "nor will I follow an orders to a lady!" the amazonian tried to make a move but the glyph master stopped her.

"Don't worry I'll handle this" he said as he looked directly at Cardine and then to a wall, he focused his mind on the wall and before the maceman can react he found himself pinned to the wall, "anyone else?" Garth looked at Dove Bronzewing who shook his head not wanting to end up in the wall along with his long time pal and boss.

"Good, we'd better sleep tomorrow is a big day" everyone gulped at the smile that Garth displayed before they went to bed.

* * *

**Jaune's group, first week, second day**

"Wake up!" Jaune opened his eyes then saw Talos, he was wearing his usual combat attire, "lets get outside" he said as he woke up the others. They are now outside of the dorms.

"Well we'll take ten laps after that, Jaune you'll cut twenty firewood and do ten push ups three sets, Blake take fifteen squats three sets and sit up ten two sets and Sky push up twenty four sets and I want you to take jumping jacks twelve four sets, now move it!" Well the training program begins now already.

"Seriously?" Jaune panted as he struggled keep up pace with Talos, after three hours the exercise programs was already over, he was already sprawled over the ground, Blake was trying to hide her exhaustion but every time he could hear her gasp a breath or two, Sky was a bit fine and was trying to stand up.

"Jaune come over here!" Jaune did so and found Talos making a circle using a stick, he was amazed at how perfect the circle was, "step inside and take off your upper clothing" Jaune looked at the warrior then saw that he was serious so that is why he take it off then put it outside the ring.

"This is Pankration..." Talos then attacked Jaune before he can react, it happened so fast that Jaune didn't notice that he was on the floor with Talos above him, "the purpose of Pankration is to subdue your enemy in a series of tackles, take downs and holds, punches are optional if you want to weaken an enemy's hold over you..." Talos stopped and then looked at Sky, "is there something wrong?".

"Nothing it's just that were fighting creatures of Grimm, criminals, the Whitefang, what use does Hand to Hand combat had?" Talos sighed at Sky's remark, he pulled out his sword and then handed it to him.

"Swing it" Sky looked at him like he was crazy, "I said swing it!" He roared that Sky followed he swung his sword in an unorthodox manner, Talos went inside him, used his shoulder to deflect his arm and then elbowed him in the stomach.

"Do you finally get my meaning?" Talos asked, Sky nodded groaning as the warrior helped him up.

**Lie's group, first week, second day**

Lie's group went hunting at the Forever fall forest, Ruby was a bit energetic as she looked around for anything to hunt at, "stay still!" Oscar said as he pulled Ruby towards a bush. Ruby tensed as the bush moves, Oscar readied an arrow and notched it on his bow.

"Steady...Steady...now!" Oscar let loose the arrow and it hit its mark, there was a moan, the moan of a deer, "follow me" they both went towards the bush then found the mark, it was a doe, Oscar bent over it and then whispered something in its ear, he slipped his hidden blade on its heart and then for a second it was silent.

"Well we get to eat, Ruby call on the others-!" Lie and Olga was running with a pack of beowolves on their trail, "seriously guys?" Oscar and Ruby stood up weapons ready, yeah this was going to be a long day.

_Aftermath_

"So how is it?" Oscar asked at the venison he was preparing, the fight was one hour, they all did a very good job especially Ruby who made some kind of a dance of death.

"It's delicious!" Ruby said as she eat.

"Seriously this is good" Lie said as Oscar smiled, Olga didn't take anything except she wandered around to gather berries, yeah she's vegetarian.

**Avo's group, first week, second day**

They went to the arena, Avo took off his upper clothing, "so Yang want to knock a couple of rounds" he said smiling, Yang returned his smile as she removed her Ember Cecilia (a/n: am I right?) and her jacket, she was now only wearing her tank top exposing her insignia.

"Why not?"

"Hop in and come at me" Avo said as he took a fighting stance, Yang went inside the ring and to Avo's surprise the blonde brawler made a jumping strike, it took Avo a second to recover and dodge the attack, "nice!" He exclaimed as he parried Yang's punch and then tried to out balance her foot using a low kick, but she stepped out and then kicked him on the thighs, Avo buckled and Yang took it as an opportunity so she lowered her hips and went for the uppercut but Avo bolted away.

"Not bad" Yang said as Avo raised his fists.

"We're just getting started" he said, the two of them grinned as they charged, Avo went for the jab straight combination, whereas Yang blocked it and tried for right hook but Avo dodged it and then kicked her in the knee, the blond brawler felt herself going down and the warrior took the opportunity, he pulled a straight.

Shit, Yang thought, the punch is going to connect, but before it hit her she made counter at Avo but simultaneously their punches connected leaving the two of them knocked out.

"This is ugly" Terry said as he looked at Velvet, "get me cold water and towels" the faunus hurried up.

**Erika's group, first week, second day**

"Oh Ren..." Nora moaned as she looked at the window, Erika sighed, ever since the team was formed there had been nothing but disappointments and irritation, particularly with Weiss and Russel, well it seems she must do something before it gets worse.

"Guys! Gather up!" she excitedly said as her group went around her, "I've been thinking since we aren't even doing anything I've decided as leader of the group were going to watch what the other teams are doing" there was no response only strange stares as Erika just sighed "fine just do what you want".

**Garth's group, first week, second day**

"What are we doing on the roof?" Cardine groaned, Garth smiled and then gestured for them to seat.

"I want us to meditate, now focus on one thing and close your eyes" all of them did what he had just asked, "now breath slowly".

"Man this is a waste of time!" Cardine groaned but obeyed since he didn't want another night on the wall, Pyrrha was seriously meditating that no one was even noticing her.

* * *

**Author's note: since it took a long time to finish this chapter I've decided that I will not make this a five day chapter but rather, I'll only tackle the most important parts of this series of chapters**

**Criticisms and Praises are appreciated!**

**Miko 56**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Switch (part 2)**

**Talos' group, second week, third day**

"That's good" the warrior said as he found himself under Jaune, the blonde trainee looked at Talos his fist raised ready to beat the crap out of him but he seems to be hesitating so Talos took the opportunity, he used he force that Jaune exerted as he was trying to pin him down and then they switched with Talos above and hitting the air near the blond trainee's face.

"Never hesitate my man" he said as they both got up, "do another fifteen push ups three sets".

Talos went towards the tree where Blake was taking her time to rest, "so how'd you do?" he asked as Blake opened her eyes, "I've been through worse but yeah I'm fine" Talos sighed as he left the ninja to rest, Sky was doing swordplay and it seems he was dancing, Talos watched as he practice and then left him.

**Avo's group, second week, third day**

"You sure are good at this!" Avo said as he wiped blood from his lip, Yang smirked.

"Nah you're not half that bad too!" Yang panted as she spits on the ground, they were now both bruised and bloodied but they still manage to get into their fighting stance, the two took a deep breath but before they can charge, Terry banged the ring.

"Okay the fights over!" He yelled as he looked at Velvet, "lets attend to their injuries shall we?" Velvet nodded and they both went to the two, since last week the only thing that Avo and Yang did was beat each other out, well since Avo couldn't find a match in a brawl except Yang and then Yang who had the same mentality as Avo took it as an opportunity to test each others mettle, the only thing the two ever did was spar and to prevent the matches from getting bloody Terry had to step in as the referee.

"Dang she's good!" Avo exclaimed as Velvet put ice on his left shoulder, "ughh...thanks sugar bunny..." he moaned as Velvet pressed the ice harder on his left shoulder.

"Look who's talking" Yang said as Terry hold her still and then massaged the bruised parts, "ouch! Watch it!" She exclaimed as he massaged her bruise on the right thigh.

"ten seconds Hot compress and then ten seconds cold do it every five minutes" the legionnaire suggested as he gave Yang a hot compress.

**Lie's group, second week, third day**

"So what are we going to do now?" Ruby asked, Lie looked at her and then at Oscar.

"I'll just visit Nora, I heard from Weiss that she has been depressed ever since the start of the switch, just take the lead for now Oscar or Ruby" Ren said as he left the room.

"So what are 'we' going to do?" Ruby repeated as Oscar looked at her.

"We'll study for now since the gang isn't complete and its a bit dangerous if we went to the forever fall forest with just the two of us" he said as he pulled out his back pack from his bed and then pulled out a notebook and a book.

I guess he preferred it that way, Ruby thought as she decided to do something so that the time wouldn't be as useless as she often spends it.

**Erika's group, second week, third day**

"Nora?" Ren opened the door, Nora was there and she was very lively at 'seeing him again', "Ren!" Nora tackled Ren knocking him on the ground.

"Oh hey Nora its nice to you..." Ren hesitated at ruffling Nora's hair but then sighed, well at least she's fine, he thought as he began to touch her hair, from behind the door was Erika who was simply trying hard not to laugh at the two love birds.

* * *

**Author's note: so yeah I decided to cut off the Switch chapter series since its a bit long and I can't seem to picture what the hell are they going to do for those three weeks so yeah I decided to just put in the important stuff and cut off the others.**

**Criticisms and Praises are appreciated!**

**Miko 56**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Switch (part 3)**

**Avo's group, third week, fourth day**

"Awww Terry come on we've studied..."

"Just last week yeah and all in all the only thing we did was watch you and Avo beat the crap of each other" Velvet chuckled as Terry scolded them like a father to his children.

"And guys this is already the last day we will study today and tomorrow you can beat each other out" Velvet said as she smiled at Terry who looked at the two, "fine!" The two grumbled, Terry and Velvet smiled at them.

**Garth's group, third week, fourth day**

"Why do we just sit around here with our eyes close?!" Cardine complained, Garth sighed.

"Just do as you're told and tell me what do you see inside your mind" Cardine did so and was shocked at what he saw, he can easily feel the environment.

"What the-?!"

"See what I've been teaching you, to see everything without even seeing them" he said, he looked at Pyrrha who nodded at him.

"I'll just visit Jaune" she said as she left the two to train further.

**Talos' group, third week, fourth day**

"Get up Jaune!" Talos urged, as Jaune stood up bruised, with a couple of broken ribs but still can stand up, "you fine?" Talos said as he stood straight up.

"I'm fine lets do this!" Jaune said as the two of them tackled each other, Jaune kneed Talos' hips, the warrior buckled as he tried to put him down, it seems I did a very good job in teaching him, he thought feeling a bit proud of himself, Jaune then put him down and then punched Talos in the face.

"Sorry! You okay?" the blonde fighter said as he backed away from Talos who was grinning at him as he stood up.

"Yeah I'm fine! Tomorrow we'll have a good ol' fashion hunting so I might bring out my bow and you my man are getting to learn on how we track monsters and animals" the warrior said as he towards Jaune and then pat his shoulder.

"Jaune!" he looked back and then saw Pyrrha waving at him and running towards him.

"Pyrrha! Oww!..." Jaune clutched his sides as he felt pain, courtesy of Talos, well at least he learned how to fight for someone.

* * *

**Lie's group, third week, fifth day**

"So this is the first we will fight each other are you sure about this Oscar?" Ruby said as she pulled out Crimson Rose, Oscar smiled at her, they're now at the arena and decided since its the end of the day they should just know each other by combat.

"Its fine" he said as he poised himself in fighting position, he pulled out his bow, Sherwood Rogue, Ruby charged at him but Oscar shot at her with such amazing speed that she thought she was fighting someone with machinegun she jumped out of his firing range and to her surprise the archer was charging as he shoots arrow after arrow at her.

"What the-?!" Ruby was surprised, Oscar was already near her, she tried to swing Crescent Rose but Oscar blocked it and then went up close to her that she tripped off.

Oscar laughed at her and then helped her up.

**Talos' group, third week, fifth day**

Talos brought the group to a nearby forest at the outskirts of Vale, he looked around and then looked at a bush, "deer" he said as he readied his bow, his bow was made of beowolf bone and continued reinforced by resin, Jaune greatly admired the guy's tool and also wondered at how he managed to create it.

"Guys why don't you wait here, Jaune come with me and call us if you need any help" he pulled Jaune deeper into the forest and then found a clearing where a deer was alone and trying to drink at bank.

"Stay still..." Talos hissed as he notched an arrow and then a second passes a twig snaps and before the deer can react Talos let it loose, a groan and the creature fell with a thud, "do the honors..." Talos handed Jaune his bone knife.

"But I can't kill an innocent creature" Jaune said as he looked at Talos who held an expressionless stare at him, the warrior sighed and then snatched the knife from Jaune and then went to the deer.

"With your flesh you shall gave us sustenance I give you thanks brother deer may you continue sustaining us from this life until the next" Jaune looked away as Talos brought the knife down killing it.

"I'm so sorry for trying to make you do that" Talos said as he carried the deer back to their group.

"No its fine" Jaune said, Talos smiled at this person.

"You kind of reminded me of my brother, must be the reason why I trained you so hard" he said smiling at Jaune who looked at him like he was crazy, they both laughed as they walked. The switch has finally come to an end.

* * *

**Author's note: well this is the end of the switch chapter, well how was it come on comment! About Talos' prayer let us say its just a hunters prayer that they learn back at the forest in the north.**

**Criticisms and praises are appreciated**

**Miko 56**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 13: Carry on my wayward son (Part 1)**

**"Look who's talking with Prof. Ozpin" Ruby pointed at two toga clad gentlemen who are talking with Beacon's headmaster, Yang looked at them and then was curious at the strange dress they were wearing.**

"Why are they wearing their bed sheets?" the blonde brawler asked as she continued staring at the two gentlemen who were talking to Prof. Ozpin.

"Well its because they're from the Northern Kingdom and they're not bed sheets Yang" Blake said as she continued reading her book, her three teammates began to zoom in at the two toga clad gentlemen and then went to Blake.

"You mean they're from the extreme North?"

"Well yeah just as my books back at our room says"

"You mean they're the famous bloodthirsty barbarians that terrorized half of remnant for a thousand years before the great faunus war?"

As Ruby, Weiss and Yang peppered Blake with questions concerning the Northern Kingdom, Prof. Ozpin was walking around with the two toga clad gentlemen.

* * *

"I'm really excited to see Master Stormcrown!" The young man said as his companion, a man of forty smiled at him.

"Mr. Warheit you must hold your excitement, they might not even notice you considering the fact that it has been so long" the man said as he clutch his toga and cautiously stepped on a stair, "my, my...I shouldn't have bothered wearing our traditional clothes".

"Its fine Mr. Halfsen" Prof. Ozpin said as he waited for the two Northerners to proceed along with him, "we should be now at the school cafeteria" he said as the two began to study the whole place like children learning how to do an errand for the first time, he smiled as the two continue following him.

The doors of the cafeteria opened, revealing students as they eat their breakfast, the two Stormcrown brothers was there either stealing some students food or roughhousing a poor passerby.

"Master Talos and Young Master Avo it has been a long time!" Carn Warheit cried at the top of his voice, the two brothers looked at him and their eyes widen.

"Carn?"

"Oh by the dust! Carn!"

* * *

The brothers greeted their friend with a very big bear hug, "it's been a long time Carn!" Avo said as he took his hands and then shook it, Carn bowed slightly.

"I never thought that I can see you again Young Master Avo, it reminds me of the last time you played with me at the estate's play ground" the two laughed, Talos then asked Carn.

"How's your father? Anselm Warheit, is he okay?" The atmosphere began to change as Carn's expression became sad and solemn.

"He died in battle" the two looked at the man before them, "Torrin Halfsen pleased to finally meet the famous lost sons of the North".

"Battle? What do you mean battle?"

Prof. Ozpin then turned a hologram at the cafeteria that shows last weeks news:

"It is total chaos here in Northern Kingdom as Rebels fought against the Radical controlled government who in turned retaliated with extreme brutality that none of us can imagine the other kingdoms had decided to support the Rebel cause putting in persuasion flights and military support to undermine Radical loyalist hold over the towns and cities" On the screen was soldiers and rebels firing at each other some even charged and hacked their way through enemy lines using axes or swords, Prof. Ozpin switched the screens changing to the news for the last three days.

"The Rebels had already broke through the capitol and had held the Consuls Agrin Thornsen and Dev Cartred and the Radical loyalists are trying to push their way past the capitol" shouts and shots were heard as the capitol was bombed, then a shout of "the Consuls had surrendered! The Consuls had surrendered!".

The two brothers looked at the screen in shock, "well that should clear everything up" Torrin said as he pulled his hand which Talos shook, "as you can see I was elected as head ambassador and as was my first job as such I decided to reach out to the rest of the refugees and ask them if they would finally want to go back" Torrin looked at Carn who brightened up pulling a scroll.

"This is from your father Master Talos and Young Master Avo it was the original testament of his will, since after the burning of our estate the Radicals claimed the Stormcrown properties their own" the two read the scroll and then handed it to Carn.

"Since Lord Stormcrown has died a new one has taken his place!" Carn joyfully said bowing to Talos.

"Carn I'm not yet a lord and please don't do that you're getting too much attention" Torrin sighed.

"Its rather strange since he led Anselm's brigade in such a manner that his men thought he was beyond his father" he said as the two looked at Carn.

"You became a Taxiarchon?" Talos looked at Carn who nodded.

"Yes sir, I was supposed to be elected as Strategos but I declined" Torrin then coughed turning the attention of the two.

"Seeing that you two are alive and well we would like you to go back home" the looked at the ambassador with a curious expression.

"Why?"

"Well tradition dictates that since you two are heirs to Lord Heinrich's estate and other properties connected to the Stormcrown the witan must fully recognize you as such but of course you can think about of going back or stay here to study and go back after you graduated but it'll cause a problem since the witan would just grab your properties and the members would just grab it for their own" Torrin said looking at the two brothers who were now thinking.

* * *

**Author's note: I've taken the liberty of using the song title 'Carry on my wayward son' by Kansas since this chapter will be a bit dramatic which so far off in the RWBY universe**

**About the Northern kingdom, well since in RWBY there wasn't much mention in everything about cultures and stuff of other kingdoms I had taken the liberty of using Greco-Roman-Nordic culture for the place where the Stormcrown brothers originated, kind of like back water but I think its fine.**

**Criticisms and Praises are appreciated**

**Miko 56**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Carry on my wayward son (Part 2)**

**"We can now go back home" Talos said as he looked at his brother who seemed to be disappointed, "what's the matter?" Avo looked at him like he was crazy.**

"Well if you want to go home then go by yourself" he said as he took an interest over his notebook and then started reading.

"What's your problem?" Talos demanded as he looked at his brother who flipped a page and then looked at him.

"When the estate burned we swore that we would hate those people who took away our childhood when Ifrit took us in we swore that we were done with anything connected to the Northern kingdom, we both swore that we would set for life!" He said as he threw his notebook away standing.

"Yeah we swore! But come on we can't go on living with a grudge! I mean its the radicals not the whole Northern kingdom who drove us out!" Talos said as he stood up, Avo sighed and threw his arms in the air.

"Fine whatever you can go back and take the estate live a very smart ass rich life!" Avo said as they both glared at each other, "come on Talos! I mean even if we go back there Dad's gone he's not going back" Talos clenched his fist at Avo's bravado.

"Don't you ever say that!" He said as he stood shaking, "Why are you like this huh?! Blake?" Avo flinched at the name as Talos looked at him with a steely glare "I know that you've had many girlfriends before but never someone like her right? Is that why you never want to leave Beacon even if its only for a few weeks is it because of some cat-eared chick that you can't let go?!".

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"Then don't talk as if you knew Dad!"

Before there can be slug fest, their teammates Garth and Olga began to hold them.

* * *

The other teams were already going to their rooms when they heard loud shouts and the sound of crashing at Team TOGA's room, "what was that?" Jaune said as he looked at the others who rushed towards and then found the two brothers almost on the verge of beating each other to the death if not for their two teammates.

"Guys?" Jaune said as Terry and Yang went to help Garth on holding Talos.

"If not for dad you could have ended like your real father!"

"Hold on to Avo! Jaune before he-!" Terry grunted as he tried to hold Talos in place, Jaune then grabbed Avo's hand whereas Blake held him on his shoulders.

"Calm down Avo!" She cried as Avo struggled to get away from Jaune, Blake and Olga's hold over him.

"Then what huh?! Who would wake you in the morning so that you can eat breakfast?! Who would drag you out of the bar whenever you're depressed because you got dumped by a girl?! Tell me!" Avo flailed wildly that Jaune and Olga almost lost their hold to his arms.

Yang looked at the situation and then at the people around them "Blake, Jaune, Olga drag Avo out of here, Cardine help them out! Russel, Ren! Get your asses in here and help hold Talos!" As people rushed to do what they're doing she pushed Talos down that made him seat on the bed pissed.

"What is wrong with you two?!"

* * *

The three dragged Avo towards the rooftop and at the stairs Avo tried to break up but the three of them held him firmly, "hey! Come on I've cooled down a bit so you can let me go!" The three looked at each other and then at him, for a second Avo thought it would take forever to convince until.

"Its fine guys you can go back and check on Talos, we'll be right behind you" Blake said as he looked at the two who shrugged and then left them, "and you...we need to talk".

Before Avo can say anything he found himself on the rooftop with Blake seating on the corner, "geez sweet kitty if you think I would love to jump off the building you're dead wrong" Avo said as Blake just sighed, "fine" he grumbled as he sat next to her.

"What's with you today?" Blake said as she looked at the wolf faunus whose ears went up.

"You don't get it nor will my brother" Avo said in a miserable tone.

"What do you mean?" Blake said looking at Avo's bright green feral eyes, the wolf faunus looked away, "come on! Tell me!".

"There are somethings that shouldn't be brought back, that sometimes its better to just grab what you can take and close the door and be on your way, I don't want to go back its not because I hate the people its becaus..." Avo stopped at what he said as he struggled to find the words, the cat faunus held his hands, he shook his head "its just that I don't want to remember about what happened back then" Avo said as he finally let tears fall from his eyes.

After the talk they had from the rooftop the two went back from the room and then found Talos who was getting a light punch from Yang.

"You know what Talos I'm sor-!" To Avo's surprise he was hugged by his brother.

"I should be the one to say it...brother?" He said as he looked at his brother if not by blood but by bond.

"Brother!" Avo said as they finally make up.

* * *

"We wont go back I mean seriously we're fine if the estate is the only property we can take" Talos said as Torrin smiled at him.

"Well are you sure about this?" The brothers nodded as the ambassador sighed.

"Let's go Carn..." He said as he walked away Talos then called Carn.

"Hey take care of the estate for us Carn!" He called as Carn went aboard the air ship bound to the North, Carn waved at them.

"I would Lord Stormcrown!" He yelled as the airship disappeared the two brothers then looked at each and then smiled.

"Let's go back to our new home then?" Talos said as Avo looked at the airstrip and then to his brother, "yeah let's go back..." he looked at Beacon and then smiled "...home".

* * *

**Author's note: well that was fast, but anyway the theme of the chapter is moving on as you would notice but of course who the fuck cares! It's a bit Supernatural I know but its still great!**

**Criticisms and Praises are appreciated!**

**Miko 56**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Monkey, Wolf and Bull had kindred souls**

**Sun thought about the time he saw Blake with a wolf faunus guy, what were they doing, surely it wasn't just about eating or buying stuff, the guy seemed decent too, Sun sighed, jealous?, he thought to himself as he stood up and then looked at the sky.**

"The moon is sure beautiful" he said as he whistled a tune familiar only to himself, a lullaby of someone back at his forest hometown.

He walked at the port of Vale reminiscing about the events that happened to the place, fighting Roman, almost getting himself killed, getting saved by a cyborg lady and making friends with Team RWBY, especially with that Cat faunus, the woman that makes the organ that pumped his blood skip a beat.

As the night goes on he went towards a port warehouse where he decided to spend his night staying at Vale.

* * *

Adam walked at the streets of Vale and then turned his gaze at the place where Beacon stands "Blake" he whispered under his breath as he put on his mask and then flipped his cellphone, no calls, no messages from his comrades, meaning no mission, Blake, she was the only woman who never bothered asking for something in return whenever she helps him, the only person who practically showed her feelings to him even though they're fighting a war for their race.

Adam shifted and then jumped to a nearest ladder to go to the Vale port to spend his night, never did he know that someone was already there first.

* * *

Avo woke up, he looked at his time and then saw that it was 9:46 p.m., he looked around and then saw that everyone was still fast asleep. He heard Garth murmur something about octopus being the most delicious, Avo sighed and then decided to spend the time so that he can go back to sleep, but he couldn't he was thinking of something else or rather someone else.

Man screw it, Avo thought as he put his bed sheet over him, well he was always good with women, he can express himself and everything is smooth since they literally share all the things about them but not with that someone, no of course never like her, she was just someone that he had met and she probably learned more from him than him to her, the wolf faunus sighed as he threw the sheets and then sat up.

"A little walk wouldn't hurt" he said putting a hand on his head as he stood up pushing away his brother's hand which was always hanging down on his bed, he wore his breastplate and then his greaves and battle boots, he carried his helm and then sheath his sword, yeah this was totally going to be a long night.

* * *

Sun woke up, he was asleep for three hours, he sighed as he went out of the warehouse only to see himself joined in a middle of an encounter he shouldn't have run himself into, two people are standing, one was the Wolf faunus that Blake was talking with another who was only familiar to the wanted poster showed around Remnant, Adam Taurus.

"Bounty hunter" Adam spat at Avo who sighed.

"Isn't your info a little bit old?" He said in a nonchalant way, the warrior looked around and then saw Sun, "if it isn't Monkey tail!" Adam turned his attention at the direction where Avo was looking.

"Who are you?" The samurai demanded as the staff fighter looked at him.

"Just a stowaway from somewhere very far, also you seem to sum up the stories that Blake told me about you" Sun sighed as he looked at the two gentlemen in front of him.

"I'm just a taking a walk so see yah!" Avo shifted his cloak and then tried to walk away only to be stopped by Adam.

"I'm not yet done talking to you?!" Adam hissed as he sighed.

"Hot headed just like what the report says just like a Bull" Avo said, the three looked at each other.

"Wanna have a go for a few rounds?" Adam said as he poised himself, hand on his katana, Avo stretched his neck and then draw his sword and turned it into a spear.

"I wouldn't mind so long as I get myself to bed" he said, Sun sighed but then decided that he should join.

"I don't know but since I'm awake and all I have to make myself go to sleep again" he said as he pulled out his staff and then put on his fighting stance. A second passes, they charged.

* * *

Adam blocked the fast strikes that Sun and then backed away before he was hit by Avo's shield bash. Sun then attacked Avo splitting his staff into two shotgun nunchucks, the warrior slammed his shield on the ground and then tried to pierce Sun who caught his spear but was pulled towards Avo almost letting him kiss his shield with a hard lips, good thing Sun let go of his other shotgun nunchuck and then kicked at his shield.

"Arghh!" Avo cried and as he was about to recover, Adam attacked him, never letting the hoplite retaliate just block or parry which never comes as a counter attack, Sun charged at Adam making him stop his attacks at Avo and turn his attention at the Monkey faunus blocking his series of strikes before he began a counter attack only to get hit by Avo's shield.

"Ahhh!" Adam cried as he pulled back, Avo turned his spear back into a sword, Sun attacked him splitting his staff again into nunchucks, Avo parried his attacks only to have his weapon broken so he bashed shield at the staff fighter and then turned around and threw it at the charging samurai, his weapon flying.

"Aghh!" Sun stomped his feet to gain balance, the shield sure hurts a lot, he thought as he looked at Avo unarmed, he looked around and then saw that his weapon was also gone, flew away by the impact. He prepared himself for hand to hand, even Avo pulled off his cape, and put down his breastplate, fist raised ready for another round, Adam stood up, spitting blood, the three of them looked at each other with a new found respect but still hatred.

The three of them are panting, but never they would just let it end like this, "AHHH!" They both charged to each fist raised ready to punch each other till they knocked out, which literally happened, Avo and Sun's fist connected with each other while Adam's fist connected with Sun and the monkey faunus' leg connected with his stomach, all of them were knocked out on the ground and they were laughing.

"Not bad for a punch eh! Bounty hunter"

"Its Avo Stormcrown, well Monkey tail ain't that bad you sure pack a punch"

"Hahaha! The name's Sun Wukong, I'm pretty sure kicking is the only thing you can do Bull"

"Adam Taurus, that's my name"

"I know"

"Did we disturb your budding bromance?" The three boys looked up to see Yang with her are her teammates and Avo's brother, Talos, sighing at the commotion they caused, they never took notice that a helicopter was already soaring over them with a camera.

* * *

Talos looked at his brother and then at his scroll, he sent a message back home and then sighed.

"Ifrit is going to kill you, you know that" he said as he shook his head, what a ridiculous brother, he thought to himself as he went with his brother who was in the stretcher and was being carried to the hospital.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay about Ifrit their adopted mother just look out for the next chapter**

**Criticisms and praises are appreciated!**

**Miko 835**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Wolf Mother**

**Mistral Forest, 7 years ago**

Ifrit Lupercalia was running, she wasn't alone a pack of beowolves were following her, persistent, she thought as she turn around and then whipped out her weapon, a Luger modeled pistol sword she called Anubis, she shoot five beowolves before hacking three to death, there are still many more.

"No I'd rather carry some of you in my grave!" She growled as more beowolves went towards and before she can charge a spear flew killing the one who was about to pounce at her, the other was brought down by a figure, when she looked closely it was a young man, he was holding an axe made out of animal/Grimm bone and resin, he was wearing a bone breastplate and a helmet that looked like a head of an Ursa, another figure came to view another young man and from the looks of it much more younger than the other, he pulled out a spear made of Nevermore nail and he wore the same bone breastplate and Ursa Helm that his companion had.

She was amazed at what she saw, this are hunters and yet she never heard of any huntsmen or huntresses who wore bone clothing and wield bone weapons, maybe this young men are the legendary Lost sons of the North, she heard it when she once went to the Northern kingdom, never thinking that it might be true since the legendary Stormcrown family were erased in history, courtesy of the Radicals who took over the government and ruled the Northern kingdom.

"Who are you?" Ifrit asked as the two young men looked at her, weapons at the ready if ever she showed any hostilities.

* * *

Well that was the memory of a very long story, Ifrit sighed as she thought about it, Talos' message was still on her scroll, "what trouble did that idiot get into this time" she said as she opened the message.

_Ifrit, Avo broke the sword you made for him and since we don't know how to fix it or tell that if its repairable or not we would like you to hop in to Beacon and help if that's okay with you_

_Cheers! Talos_

_P.S. Puppy dearest has a new girlfriend, one of the reason why his sword broke_

Ifrit face palmed as she looked at the message and then imagined how Avo broke his weapon that she overnight worked into, "next time I might kill the little prick myself!" She said as she stood up and then looked for the nearest airship available.

* * *

"Is that-?!" Ruby pointed at the airship as it brings down passengers, one of them was a woman who clothes a little bit like Pyrrha but has a far more fierce expression.

"Why are you staring at a fan of Pyrrha?" Yang said as she faced the direction where her sister and leader was looking.

"Because it's not a fan of Pyrrha! Yang its Ifrit Lupercalia! The famous huntress who graduated at Sanctum at a young age and became a full fledged huntress at 20 years old!" Ruby said as Ifrit was greeted by Prof. Ozpin and Prof. Goodwitch, the two talked and then Talos appeared he looked happy and seemed to be messing around, he waved at Ifrit who glared at him.

* * *

"Ifrit!" Talos waved his hand as he rand towards her only to be greeted by her glare and choke hold, "ca-can't-bre-breath!" He cried as Ifrit tightened her hold over him.

"Where is your brother?!" She demanded as Talos pointed at the spot of the infirmary, Ifrit sighed and then dropped Talos who gasped for air on the ground, "seriously what's the matter with your brother?! He can flirt with any women he wants but not there are limits to certain things" she looked at her adopted son who was on the ground.

"Yeah we missed you too" Talos mumbled while panting and standing up. The two of them walked to the infirmary and then found Avo talking with his new friends.

"Crap" Avo muttered as Ifrit looked at him and then at his friends who immediately turned the curtains.

"Avo..." Ifrit began and before he can say anything Ifrit punched him on the stomach "...What the hell Avo! I didn't send you off to school so that you can flirt around women and get yourself into a fight!" There were snickers and chuckles beneath the curtains of his friends corner.

"And where is your weapon by the way, the one you broke because of your stupidity?" Avo struggling and clutching his stomach he gestured at a corner where it lay his sword/spear, Thermopylae, Ifrit looked at it and then sighed "you could have used that semblance of yours to protect your weapon from outside force" she examined the sword "Your lucky the blade hasn't been completely broken so to other parts but you had to be careful next time" she said as she smiled at Avo, Blake arrived at the infirmary she was carrying food for the three.

"Hey...guys..." She said as she looked at the closed curtains and then at Avo's, he was talking with a woman who was wearing the same gear as Pyrrha, but the difference is that the woman was wearing jeans and she looked a bit old to be a student.

Ifrit looked at the woman who was carrying food for the patients including Avo, she studied her at the second and then looked at the reaction that the silly wolf faunus was doing, she began to make her conclusions and then approached the woman before her.

* * *

Blake was surprised as Ifrit studied her from head to toe, "not bad" Ifrit commented as she looked at her, "can we talk?" Blake couldn't understand but then agreed, they both went to the rooftop and their they talk.

"Hah I'm probably just a worrying parent" she said as she looked at Blake.

"What do you mean?" Ifrit smiled and then showed her a picture of the three of them, in the Mistral forest 7 years ago, "this is the brothers when I found them" she said as Blake looked at the picture and then at her.

"I care for this boys, I care for them as much as a mother should...when Talos sent me a message I thought it was bad news but apparently it was both good and bad" she laughed, "I'm rather proud that my son had already found someone he cares for other than his brother they always keep everything to themselves".

"Well I also keep something to myself..." Blake said as she looked at the sun that was setting, "I was once a Whitefang member" Ifrit looked at Blake and then sighed.

"I feel like I'm getting rusty never noticed the bow that hides your ears" she said as Blake hold on her bow, Ifrit took the silence as a moment and then stood up.

"Well I shouldn't overstay my welcome, I'm only here to fix my son's weapon anyway" she said as she held up her hand and then shook Blake's, "it was nice meeting you by the way the name's Ifrit Lupercalia".

"Blake Belladonna it was nice meeting you ma'am" she said as she let go of her hand.

* * *

Three days, Ifrit stayed in three days repairing Avo's sword/spear, Thermopylae, she finished it and then added a few adjustments, she extended the length of the spear form and wider the length and width of the sword form.

"Thanks Ifrit!"

"Yeah just don't wreck it again or else I'll make sure your sick bed is your death bed" Avo gulped, she turned to Talos who also shivered, "and you take care of your brother okay..." Talos nodded, she looked at Blake and then mouthed, 'thank you', and then she left.

"Quite a mom you two guys have" Yang said as she watched Ifrit go away.

"So that's why your fighting pattern is familiar" Pyrrha said as she looked at the two and then at Ifrit.

* * *

**Author's note: okay I'm too lazy to write more but anyway**

**Criticisms and Praises are appreciated!**

**Miko 835**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: the only good faunus is a dead faunus (Part 1)**

**Roman Torchwick looked at the map of Vale, he looked at Vale port and then thought of what happened back there, defeat but of course the plans wont change they just need to adjust so that there will be no hassle just like last time.**

"Are we all prepared?" Torchwick demanded at one of the members of the White Fang, a Rhino faunus, whose horn is on its forehead.

"Just a short while sir" the faunus said as he muttered something about a human scum being in their organization, Roman sighed as the faunus went away to join his comrades, this people don't even know the plans we are cooking up, he thought as he looked one last time at the map of Vale.

* * *

"As much as I want to eat but no I'd rather stay hungry than eat..." Talos looked at Erika's omelette that was burned and her bacon that was smelling not quite good.

"Come on! Talos just one bite I want to test it to..." She looked at Terry and then blushed, Oscar sighed.

"Forgive her Talos she just wanted to show off" he said as he took her plate of breakfast and then threw it at a nearby trash can.

"What the hell Oscar?!" Erika cried as Oscar just ignored her and then bowed at Talos.

"Uh you don't need to apologize that formally Oscar" Talos said as he put a hand on his head and then went towards his table, the news were about the recent attacks the White Fang organized in the four regions, "man I wish we were back on our old job" he said as he longingly looked at the screen.

"Well can't say I will disagree with you but yeah I miss hunting this people down" Avo said as he drink his juice and then considered eating the waffles, he looked at his brother who took it.

"Hey finders keepers right guys?" Talos said as he looked around his other two teammates who nodded.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Adam was holding one of his associates in a choke hold.

"Ye-yes sir! They said that they will move tomorrow evening!" The faunus cried out, feeling every breath suck on him, Adam let him go and then with a glare he told the faunus to get out of his sight.

He rushed towards the room where the leaders of the White Fang are talking about future plans.

"You seriously let a human like him lead our next operation!" Adam cried out, one of the men, a very old horned man who look a little like Adam, only that his horns are large and his hair had few streaks of gray.

"Well it is what our 'business partners' recommended and its not that we like it but we need him" Julius Taurus said as he looked at his son.

"But father-!" Adam saw the look at his father's eyes and then understood that he wont pursue the subject anymore.

Damn, Adam went out of the room outrage as he was followed by two guards and then stopped escorting him as he reached the exit of the White Fang base, he hailed the cab and then ordered the driver to take him to the airship, maybe she was right, Adam thought as he looked that the cab took him somewhere not near the airship.

"I'm sorry sir" the cab driver said as he pulled out a gun, if not for his fast reflex Adam could have been dead, he broke the man's arm and then knocked him unconscious, a van went to their side, Adam jumped out of the car as a furious hail of bullets tear the car to pieces, two minutes, three, the hail stopped and two people stepped out of the van with guns at the ready, the samurai took it as an opportunity to finally strike he cut down the foot of the first person who was near him and then before his partner can react his gun was already cut with him stabbed in the gut.

"Who sent you?!" Adam threw the one he stabbed at the back of the cab, the man just spat at him.

"None that you know of mutt! She wouldn't let you foil her plans and everything you'll do is nothing but futile attempts to stop her!" The man laughed at him as blood gurgled on his mouth and stared blankly in the sky.

* * *

Sun could have sworn that someone was following him, a woman by all accounts, he was itching to say that he was already taken but of course his heart was already taken, he smiled at the thought and then went on his away.

As he walked towards an alleyway, a man approached him, "Sun Wukong?" He was taken aback, how did this guy know before he can react three more appeared all of them carrying axes and swords.

"I'm screwed" Sun said taking the fighting stance, one carrying an ax charged at him, he jumped at a corner and then punched the guy he kneed his stomach leaving him on the ground in pain, the other one tried to stab him with a sword, he dodged and then was surprised that the woman following him was also there she brandished a red and black claw and charged, good thing the monkey faunus found a spot to tuck tail and run, the others tried to chase him but he was already gone.

* * *

Ruby was almost hit by a spiked heels, she dodged and then got almost hit by an ax on her back, she drew Crescent Rose and then shot at the woman who backed away but then was punched by Yang.

"Yang?!" She looked at her sister who blocked a sword using Ember Celica and then made a flurry of punches to its owner sending him flying.

"Ruby?!" Yang said as she saw her sister, "anyway lets go!" She took her hand and they ran before more thugs come in and get to them.

The two of them ran and stumbled with their other teammates, Blake and Weiss who also seem to have the same delicate position as them. Weiss charged at her opponent who jumped leading to Blake to rush at him and release a series of slash, stabs and swipes leading their opponent to kick her off and try to attack her with a kick only to be blocked by Weiss.

"Not bad" the man said as he used a contraption the same as Yang's Ember Celica to knee the fencer throwing her off in the air.

Yang charged but the man already left.

* * *

"We're gonna be late Dumbass!" Avo dragged Talos as they run around Vale, they were now going to their day job, their boss was waiting there already pissed.

"You two are late" their boss said as he let them in.

"Well Talos happened" Avo said as he sniffed the air, the boss noticed the change in the wolf faunus attitude.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing must be my imagination" Avo said as he went inside and then was surprised to his other teammate, Olga and Garth, with them were Team JNPR, all of them saw Avo and they waved their hands at him, he smiled and before he can say something a rocket crashed at their place almost hitting the customers and his friends, he glared at the direction of the rocket and then saw a man holding a rocket launcher that turned into a club.

"Awww man!" Jaune was almost hit by a stray bullet if not for Pyrrha who hold him down and then pulled a table as cover, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie shoot at the offenders as soon as Garth and Olga were able to get into cover.

"Were sitting ducks here!" Avo cried to his brother who was on the next table who was holding tray and when one of the thugs went in he slid it to its foot causing the target to fall down and be dragged by Talos so that he can be beaten to unconsciousness.

Another barrage of rockets sailed at the shop, the boss was hiding at the counter pulling a shotgun/ax and shooting back.

"God damn it you two didn't I tell you to not bring your buddies in here!" There was some slight snicker in the restaurant as the gunfire dies down.

"Hey can you cover us?!" Talos shouted as the gunfire continues.

"Yeah!" Olga replied.

"Well do it!" The battle resumes as the Beacon students began to cover for their schoolmates, Talos and Avo went to their lockers and then put on their battle gear, Talos' cape was adorned with an insignia of the Stormcrown family, a crown of lightning and tornado, impaled on a double edged fasces, Avo's cape has the same design but instead of a fasces a the Stormcrown family insignia adorned the head of a beowolf, after finishing putting the last touches of their gear which included their helmets they both went to the back of the restaurant and then they took the thugs by surprise.

Talos charged at the man who was holding the club/rocket launcher, he blocked the man's attack at him with his shield then Avo jumped over him catching the man off guard, Avo slammed the hilt of his sword at his face, knocking the man down, his comrades attacked them but to no avail soon the front of the restaurant was littered of the unconscious bodies of thugs and their leader.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay I have taken the liberty of using the saying 'the only good German is a dead German' as the chapter title but of course Adam's Dad is just fabricated!**

**Criticisms and Praises are appreciated!**

**Miko 56**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: ****the only good faunus is a dead faunus (Part 2)**

******It was total chaos in Vale, as the White Fang troops began to land at random places, attacking all of Vale's surprised inhabitants claiming to have liberated Vale from human hands, Police as well as Huntsmen and Huntresses are on full red alert.**

On one spot were two teams fighting their way out of the mess they went into, Team JNPR and TOGA.

Jaune and Pyrrha were back to back as twenty White Fang members attacked them, Jaune blocked the first strike and then slammed the flat of his sword at the other, Pyrrha inflicted non-lethal wounds at their attackers whereas knocking unconscious if possible, Ren and Nora where good alone and together as they knocked down three and then twelve White Fang members at great speed.

Olga was surrounded by six White Fang members, she closed her eyes and then whipped out her weapon a rifle/staff she calls Edelweiss, she inflicted non lethal wounds at the first three and knocks unconscious the others, Garth knocked his own set of opponents using Glyphs, Avo and Talos were both fine on their own cutting eight and then twelve White Fang members until the whole place were clear.

"Where did they come from?" Pyrrha asked as the Stormcrown brothers dragged the first person who attacked them.

"Come 'ere!" They both shoved him on the hood of a car.

"Okay! What do we have here?! Smile asshole!" Avo said as he punched the guy in the face.

"It's Junior Xiong, bounty is at 500000 lien" Talos said as he looked at the man before them.

"Well at least we can live a year with that money!" Avo punched Junior again.

"Before that we'll just ask him questions" Talos said as he punched Junior on the gut, "So what's your plan today? We thought you're the only illegal hand of White Fang and a pal of Roman Torchwick if that rings a bell" Talos pulled Junior's head up.

"I ain't part of any plan! I just wanted to drive your restaurant away since its bad for business to us!" Junior spat as the two brothers sighed and then simultaneously punched him in the gut.

"Wrong answer" Avo said as he punched him in the face, "so tell me what's the plan?!" He shove his head on the hood of the car earning a whine of pain, but still no answer.

"Fuck you man!"

Avo backed away, "oh...how about we just cut off your wanker!" he drew his sword and then pointed it at Junior's crotch, the man is about to piss off his pants.

"Okay! Okay! Roman's boss just told me to make sure that no one will mess up their plans please don't cut it off!" Avo wasn't buying it so he tried to threaten the guy to keep him talking but Garth approached Avo and then put a hand on his arm.

"He's just a part of the plan surely he doesn't have any idea of what's going on" Garth said as he punched Junior rendering the guy unconscious.

He smiled at the two who looked at him strangely, "been wanting to do that!" He cheerfully said.

* * *

Sun dodged an attack from out of nowhere, "Who the-?!" Sun dodged the attack and then was surprised when the woman he met earlier was following him.

"Quite fast, but this is the end of the line" the woman said as she prepared her weapon, a red and black claw, Sun looked around, making sure that there will be no thugs around him, he whipped out his Bo staff.

"What can I do anyway?" They both charged at each other, Sun parried the woman's attack and then made counter attack, knocking her over but before Sun can put in the final strike, the woman rolled over and then reached over him using her claws she made a kick over his foot only to dodge it and then slammed his Bo staff on the ground but the woman just dodges it, he made thrusting motion allowing her to parry it and approach him, he anticipated the approach, Sun turned his staff into shotgun nunchucks, he made a furious storm of strikes knocking her down.

"You're good" the woman said as she smiled at Sun and then closed her eyes, allowing the exhaustion and injuries that were inflicted to her take its toll.

"Well you're not bad yourself" Sun said as she searched the woman and then found a wallet, he opened it up and then found out her name, Miltiades Malachite and a couple of cash, he sighed as he put it back next to its owner and then proceeded to run when he saw thugs gaining up on him.

* * *

Adam was surprised to meet up with Team RWBY, Weiss was the first one to see him and then Blake, "Adam!" all of her friends including her took the fighting stance but Adam just raised his hands.

"Hey I'm not part of this attack! I almost got myself killed!" Adam said as the atmosphere dropped for a bit, Team RWBY realxed but still their hands are still on their hands.

"What's happening Adam?" Blake asked as Adam looked at her and then prepared his katana, before Blake can react Adam attacked the person behind her, Roman Torchwick.

"Ah! If it isn't Adam Taurus" Roman said as their weapons meet, Adam slashed and swiped at Roman as the guy just casually blocked ever blow he delivers, "I don't have time for you!" He said as he stepped on Adam's foot and then used his Melodic cudgel and slammed at the faunus' chin.

"Hey!" Roman turned his attention to Team RWBY and was caught off guard as its members attacked him simultaneously, so Roman tossed three red dusts and then shoot it in which the four dodged before it exploded.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay this will be the climax but of course we are nearing to the end.**

**Criticisms and Praises are appreciated!**

**Miko 56**


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: War Pigs**

**"We went here as soon as we can!" Terry said as he received water from, Avo and then drank it empty, "Thanks!" He panted as he took another water and then gave Velvet one.**

"Good thing you arrived there's plenty of this guys from where they came from" Talos said as he looked at Garth, "Garth what do you think?" He shook his head.

"I can only detect Glyphs around Vale some of them are neutral and passive and also I sense dust on the passive ones" Avo looked at Talos who was thinking.

"What do you think?" Avo said as he gave Oscar water.

"Well Glyphs with dust placed on it could mean only something..." He looked at Garth.

"Where are those Glyphs positioned Garth?" Talos asked as Garth pondered for a while.

A second passes and Garth answered "on the largest structures around Vale".

"I knew it!" Talos said.

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked as he looked at him.

"Glyphs and large amounts of dust placed on it is kind of like an advance home made bomb so if my gut is correct they're trying to level the whole city" he said as he looked at his brother who nodded.

"Here's our plan we need to get to those glyphs but of course we also need to find the trigger and its holder so Team JNPR and OCTVE all you need to do is to find the Glyphs and deactivate them as soon as possible..." Avo looked at Velvet, "I'm sure that you can deactivate those glyphs right Sugar bunny?" the rabbit faunus nodded.

"I can bu-"

"Good lets get sortie!"

* * *

"We can't let him get away!" Yang said as she looked and run around to find Roman but couldn't find him, Ruby reloaded Crescent Rose and then looked at her team.

"Yang we can't spend our time looking for him, we just need to know what's going on..." she looked at Adam who was being carried by Weiss and Blake, "...and I think you know something Adam" The man in question was already awake, his mask already fallen off.

"Well they plan to level the city leaving it open and sending a so-called 'message' to the whole Remnant" Adam stood up taking his katana which Blake was holding, Adam looked at the blade and then saw that it was still fine.

"They were using passive Glyphs around the city, loading them with dust that we stole from..." the samurai looked at Weiss and then shook his head, "anyway we need to get out of here and look for those Glyphs...".

"Where are those Glyphs placed anyway" Yang asked as they walked at a corner street next to an avenue, where a White Fang Bullhead hovered over them landing ten of its crew before hovering away.

"What the-?!" Yang said as he blocked an attack from one of the White Fang members and then punched it from its gut, two figures jumped from a third floor of a building and targeting two foolish rebels who are immediately knocked down, it was the two Stormcrown brothers those who were running out of the building were their teammates.

"Avo behind you!"

"On it! Dumbass!"

The fight lasted for eight minutes after that the only thing that remains were a litter of bodies and the nine who were in the middle of the clearing, it wasn't long until Sun went out of an alleyway with a thug flying away from him.

"Sun?" Blake looked at Sun's direction who raised a hand at her.

"Long story!" He yelled as he approached her.

* * *

They have found the first of the Glyphs but problem is that the whole place was guarded and Erika just charged before Oscar and Terry could plan on how they can sneak their way.

"ARGHHH!" Terry bashed his shield at the enemy and then stabbed another using Lupa, his gladius/javelin, Oscar was busy driving off his share of enemy and Erika well she remains as she was, cutting down two and then four White Fang members in increasing ferocity and speed, Velvet was busy deactivating the Glyphs using her own.

"Velvet! How long are you going to finish?!"

"Terry just let her do her job!"

"Come on! More!"

"Seriously Erika?!"

"Done!"

"Let's go!" Oscar grabbed Erika, as they made their escape, picking up the dusts that was about to be used as bombs and leaving one, "Sayonara!" Oscar yelled as he fired an explosive arrow at the dust and then jumped at the window, leaving an explosion of sparks, electrocuting the terrorists.

"How many more?!" Terry asked as he help Velvet up.

"There's still eight as Garth tells us and we need to get on this one..." Velvet pointed at a energy reactor near the outskirts of Vale Forest.

"Why?"

"Well its because Garth said that it has the most high concentration of Passive Glyphs and it was most probably the ideal target since it can obliterate the whole town if it were to be bombed" before they can go they meet up with Team JNPR who had already finished with their Glyph.

"So there's seven left" Jaune said, in between breaths.

"Yeah" Ren said as he wipe his sweaty forehead, Storm Flower was still on his hands as he looked at Nora who was trying to crack a joke or two just to get their spirits up, Pyrrha was a bit tired but still managed to stand straight and prepare for any kind of confrontation.

"We don't have time for this! We can rest and lollygag when were dead or we had accomplished what we need to do!" Oscar spat as his teammates cheered.

"Oscar's right lets move!" Jaune said, receiving a pat from Oscar and a kiss from Pyrrha in which the blond warrior blushed and felt his stomach did a back flip.

* * *

"Hold it right there!" Adam said as they stopped at the center of Vale city. "Oh if it isn't the defector and the would-be-defector of the White Fang" it was Roman Torchwick, with him were three of his associates and twenty White Fang members.

"Well it looks like we hit a gold mine Puppy dearest" Talos said as he stepped out, his hands holding his sword, Salamis, his grip to his shield, Agryaspid tightening as he can feel the excitement.

"Yeah dumbass we pretty sure did" Avo said a feral grin forming on his face, unnerving everyone around him, his grip to his shield, Auruspid tightening.

"It has been a pleasure meeting the famous brothers Stormcrown!" Roman said as he fired three shots, they all dodged before it hit the ground and explode right in their faces.

Avo and Talos flipped their weapons into spear mode and then charged wildly as the White Fang members charged at them, Olga and Garth approached to help their leader and his brother.

"Go on we'll hold them off!" Garth said as Team RWBY, Sun and Adam charged, Roman, Cinder, Mercury and Emerald jumped from their spot and then clashed with their opponents.

* * *

"You think we'll just let you off easily" Junior said, with him are Miltiades and Melanie Malachite.

"Seriously!"

"You again?"

Junior whipped out his new club/rocket launcher and then attacked them along with the Malachite Twins, JNPR then defended OCTVE.

"Go on! We'll hold them off!" Jaune said as he blocked a kick from Melanie and then tried to slash at her, earning a parry and an almost early ticket to hell courtesy of her spiked shoe, if not for Pyrrha who blocked it.

Their opponents tried to chase them but Nora shoot at them using Magnhild, "hey! We're your opponents!" She yelled at them as they returned their attention at team JNPR.

"Seriously Jaune you would like to fight them youself quite selfish of you or should I say...manly" Jaune turned around and then saw Team CRDL weapons at the ready.

"Let's do this!" Jaune said as the two teams clashed with their enemy.

* * *

"Well I'm all warmed up!" Avo panted as he removed his helmet, revealing two sets of his wolf ears, he twirled his sword/spear, Thermopylae and picked up his shield Auruspid, he threw it at a White Fang member which forced him to fight with only his sword just thirty minutes ago.

"Man we only get a thousand lien per head" Talos said as he kicked an unconscious body of a White Fang member.

"Hey we can live a month with 20000 lien dumbass" their two teammates sighed at the mentality this brothers brought, greed, yes they were greedy but still they had heart.

Team TOGA looked at the fight of the six, Blake and Sun were off fighting Roman, Adam assisted any of the four of them if ever some of them were on the verge of getting beaten, Yang was fairing well with Mercury, Ruby was having a hard time fighting Cinder, Olga and Garth went to assist her whereas Talos assisted Yang and Avo then went along with Adam assisting only when necessary.

Ruby was almost hit by Cinder's spark's if not for Garth and Olga who both blocked and countered her, "thanks!" Ruby said as she charged at Cinder making a furious dance of strikes and slashes that Cinder couldn't even follow that she was forced to block or dodge every attack she made.

Yang was almost received the full damage of Mercury's kick if not for Talos throwing Agryaspid sending the kick boxer flying from the impact, "ARGHH!" Mercury cursed as he flipped back and then find it hard to stand up but before they can approach him Mercury threw a smoke grenade, escaping.

Avo and Adam went towards Blake and Sun as the fight began to go worse for the two, Avo used his semblance and then broke Roman's weapon, Adam launched Wilt and the flipped Blush at Roman's face.

"End of the line Torchwick!" Adam said as he pointed Blush at his face.

"Not yet!" Roman said as he grabbed Wilt and then slashed at Adam but as he tried to stab him it was blocked by Avo and then he kissed Auruspid knocking him off on the ground, the trigger of the glyphs falling from his pocket, before he can try to reach for it Blake grabbed it, seeing that they can't win Cinder let loose a spiral of flame that knocked over the ten, letting Roman and Emerald up before a Bullhead picks them up.

* * *

**Two months later...**

"Come on guys!" Blake said as the three boys of her life just sighed and followed her to the cliff next to the Emerald forest, "okay I've already prepared the camera so you guys just act friendly" Yang said as she couldn't help but laugh at the glares the boys gave to each other whenever they made an effort to make a move on the cat faunus.

"Okay Blake get in the middle and guys I think you should cross your shoulders around each other..." the three guys looked at her like she was mental but followed her.

Avo, had his right arm around Adam's left shoulder whereas Sun had his left on his right, Adam had all of his arm at the two guys shoulder, I really don't like this two, they all thought as Yang took the photo of the four of them.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay this is the end of OCTVE and TOGA well you can still continue it if you want to that's a challenge!**

**Criticisms and Praises are appreciated!**

**Miko 56**


End file.
